


Duel of Promises

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Azure Moon - Freeform, Azure Moon Spoilers, Bath Houses, Cats, Character Death, Childbirth, Crimson Flower, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings Realization, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Loves Cats, First Kiss, First Time, Forgiveness, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Let Felix Grieve, Light Petting, Loss, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reconciliation, References to Sex, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Spoilers, Support Log, We Die Like Men, Wingman Sylvain kinda, also i suck at writing action scenes, can be interpreted as either azure moon or verdant wind, everyone is happy that felix found someone, idiots who love a good fight, or lack thereof really, unless specified, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: “Hey, you’re Felix, right?”“What’s it to you?”Note:NSFW chapters will be marked as such





	1. Chronology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that absolutely no one asked for. Only here to explain what the chronological order of the chapters are since I wrote these out of order.

Support: C

Support: B

Inbetween: Sylvain

Inbetween: Orange Tabby

Inbetween: Rodrigue

Inbetween: Realization (Lacey)

Inbetween: Bath House

Inbetween: Night of the Ball

Inbetween: A Gift

Inbetween: Realization (Felix)

First: Kiss

Inbetween: Talk

Inbetween: Girl Talk

**Chapter 12 of _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_**

Inbetween: Prolonged Goodbye (NSFW-ish)

**Chapter 13 of _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_**

Inbetween: Worst Ending (Crimson Flower)

Inbetween: Battle at Gronder Field

Support: A

Support: A+

Inbetween: Trauma (Azure Moon)

First: Time (NSFW)

** Chapter 21 (SS), Chapter 18 (CF), Chapter 22 (AM), Chapter 22 (VW) of _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_**

After: Proposal (Azure Moon)

After: Learning (Azure Moon)/After: Day in the Life (Verdant Wind)

After: The Morning After

After: Birth

Alternate After: Reunion (Azure Moon)/Alternate After: Reunion (Verdant Wind)

Alternate First: Time (Azure Moon) (NSFW)

Alternate After: Healing (Verdant Wind)

Alternate After: Shared Bed (Verdant Wind)

Alternate After: Impulsive (Verdant Wind)

Alternate After: Reconciliation (Verdant Wind)

Alternate First: Time (Verdant Wind) (NSFW)


	2. Support: C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight

“Hey, you’re Felix, right?”

Felix turned around, an expression of annoyance on his face as he regarded whoever called him out. There at the entrance of the training grounds was a girl he had seen before from the Golden Deer house.

“What’s it to you?” Felix asked, a frown on his face as he grabbed his sword from the training dummy.

The girl placed her hand on her hip. “I heard you were one of the best swordsmen here, and I wanted to try my blade against you.”

Flattery flooded Felix, though the feeling left just as quickly as it entered. “That I am,” he confirmed with a nod of his head. “If you think you can give me a good fight, then grab your sword.”

With a smile on her face, the girl pulled out her sword from the sheath hanging off her belt.

* * *

A sharp _twang_ echoed within the training grounds as the girl’s sword was sent flying out of her grip.

“Wow...”

“I win,” Felix stated as he sheathed his sword.

“You really do live up to the name. I didn’t even stand a chance,” the girl said as she bent down to pick up her sword.

The young swordsman glanced over at the girl, staying silent for a beat before speaking. “You had... a lot more strength than I anticipated,” he said slowly, almost hesitatingly as he crossed his arms, “but your footwork is messy.”

The girl nodded in acknowledgment. “My father always mentioned that to me whenever we had the chance to spar, but he was never really around for too long to teach me, and I don’t know how to correct it myself...” The girl trailed off before an idea sprang up in her head. “Hey, what if you teach me?” She asked eagerly.

“No.”

“Wow. You didn’t even think about it.”

Felix shook his head. “I’ve no time to waste training other people.”

The girl pouted childishly. “You’re no fun... How about this then. If I can beat you at least once, then you’ll have to teach me how to correct my footwork! H-hey! Don’t walk away!” The girl gaped at the fact that Felix had the gall to walk away from her as she was talking. “Geez, he didn’t even ask for my name either.”

**Felix and Lacey have attained support level C!**


	3. Support: B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight

“There you are, Felix!”

A soft groan left Felix’s lips upon recognizing the voice. The young swordsman turned towards the entrance to see that girl from the Golden Deer house again. “What do you want?” He asked gruffly.

“Well, first of all, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself last time. I’m Lacey Alford,” the girl, now known to Felix as Lacey, greeted with a bow of her head.

“Good to know. What do you want?” Felix asked again, his patience wearing thin.

“To spar,” Lacey answered simply. “How about it?”

Felix sighed. “Fine. Pick up your blade before I change my mind.”

* * *

Lacey watched helplessly as her sword was once again sent flying out of her hand. “Looks like you win again,” she sighed.

“Of course I did,” Felix said matter-of-factly, turning away from the girl. “Now, leave me to my training.”

“W-wait a second! How about going hand-to-hand against me?” Lacey asked quickly before Felix could have the chance to really lose interest.

Felix faced Lacey again, his brow furrowed. “And why would I do that?”

“It’s still training,” Lacey rationalized. “It helps to build up strength, right?”

The young swordsman looked down at his feet contemplatively before agreeing. “Fine.”

* * *

Felix let out an undignifying yelp as he felt himself being lifted up into the air and then thrown across the training grounds with ease.

“Hah! Looks like I win this time!” Lacey said with a big grin as she patted her hands together triumphantly.

Felix looked up at Lacey, a mix of bewilderment and embarrassment on his face. “H-how did you manage to just pick me up and throw me so effortlessly?” He asked as he got himself back up on his feet.

"I wrestled with bears a lot where I lived," Lacey explained nonchalantly. "Well, bears, my father, and his lot in the mercenaries. They’re a hell of a lot bigger than you, so I didn’t think it would work so well against you."

Felix gazed intently at Lacey. "Teach me that move."

A sly grin grew on Lacey's face. "Only if you help me with my footwork."

It was at that moment that Felix realized that he had been tricked. The young swordsman berated himself as he should've known, considering who the leader of the Golden Deer was. "Y-you did that on purpose," he sputtered out as he pointed at Lacey.

Lacey shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Felix shook his head. "Claude must be rubbing off on you." With a heavy sigh, Felix agreed to Lacey's proposition. "Fine, I'll teach you if you teach me."

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding," Lacey giggled as she bounded towards the young swordsman.

"What did I get myself into..."

**Felix and Lacey have attained support level B!**


	4. Inbetween: A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong

It was a rare moment of peace for Felix and Lacey. The two sat next to each other against the wall, resting from a particularly intensive sparring session.

For once, Lacey felt shy as a question had bubbled in her mind for quite some time, though she knew she would have to ask eventually if she wanted to go through with her plan.

“Hey, Felix...”

Felix glanced over at Lacey curiously. “What is it?”

“When’s... your birthday?” She asked hesitantly.

Felix arched an eyebrow. “My birthday? Why do you need to know my birthday?”

Lacey pouted and turned to look at Felix. “Just... tell me, okay?”

Though still confused, the young swordsman answered regardless. “The twentieth of the Pegasus Moon.”

Lacey let out a sigh and went back to leaning against the wall behind her. “Thanks.”

Felix furrowed his brow but decided not to question the girl. He figured that it would be fine since his birthday was still a few months away.

Whilst Felix eventually forgot about the conversation, Lacey worked hard every chance she could get to create Felix’s gift.

The girl remembered witnessing a conversation between Felix and his house leader Dimitri. The two had been talking about swords and how Felix had come to acquire the fabled Sword of Zoltan. The conversation had given Lacey the idea to forge a blade fit only for the sharp-tongued boy.

After multiple inquiries with her mother, a third-generation blacksmith, Lacey went to work at the anvil between classes, training sessions, and various other duties and obligations.

It was finally the twentieth of the Pegasus Moon, Felix's birthday. Lacey hurried over to the training grounds after assuring that the young swordsman's gift was adequately wrapped. As per usual, Felix was going through his sword drills as he waited for the girl to arrive for their morning training session.

“Felix...” Lacey called out gently.

Felix turned and nodded his head in greeting. “There you are, Lacey. Grab your blade.”

“Before we do that, I wanted to give you something,” she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

The young swordsman quirked an eyebrow. “Give something to me?”

Lacey nodded and quickly handed Felix a long package. Though confused, Felix went to unwrapping the gift.

Underneath the packing paper was a beautifully forged blade engraved with Felix’s name and the Crest of Fraldarius. When he went to wield it, Felix had found that the blade felt wonderfully balanced in his hands.

“I forged the blade specifically for your stature,” Lacey explained bashfully, blushing at the way Felix was gazing at her. “It’s also designed to be both a thrusting and slashing weapon... Only you can wield this blade.”

Feeling a blush coming on, Felix turned his back to Lacey, though he hugged the blade to himself. “Th-thank you, Lacey...”

“Happy birthday, Felix... I’ll see you later,” Lacey said before she ran off to cool down.

A small chuckle left Felix as he gazed down at the blade tenderly.

* * *

“Got a new blade, Felix?” Sylvain asked curiously when he noticed that the hilt of Felix’s sword was different than usual.

Dimitri turned to look at the two in interest. “A new sword? I remember a few months back you bought the Sword of Zoltan.”

“I’ve something much better than that now,” Felix replied cooly.

Surprise passed through Dimitri’s face. “Much better? Now I’m even more curious. Would you allow me to take a look at it?”

“No.”

“Oh c’mon, Felix. Why not show your best friend then?” Sylvain asked cheekily.

“No. This blade is... precious to me,” Felix uttered softly, a blush dusting his pale cheeks.

By this time, everyone in the Blue Lions classroom had looked over to see the commotion and were surprised to see the scathing swordsman with a blush on his face.

Sylvain smirked. “Precious, you say? Don’t tell me, is it from that girl from the Golden Deer class? What’s her name again? Lacey?”

Ingrid’s mouth dropped. “Felix, do you li-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Felix cut in sharply, though his typically sharp tone did nothing to stop his classmates from clamoring about him, his gift, and the girl who gave it to him.

Though the young swordsman seethed as he was bombarded question after question, Felix refused to let go of the blade.


	5. Inbetween: Battle at Gronder Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Between Heaven and Earth (Rain)

Lacey effortlessly slashed at yet another Adrestian soldier who had dared to charge towards her. As she scanned the horizon of the battlefield, her eyes zeroed in on an Adrestian mage directing an incantation towards Ignatz, who was currently busy fending off another soldier. Taking the chance, Lacey sprinted towards the mage and tackled him, her blade embedding itself into the mage's neck, blood spattering wildly on her already dirtied and bloodied clothes.

As soon as Lacey stood up, the mercenary felt a tingling sensation move up her spine. Swiftly, Lacey spun around to block a blade with her own. Upon recognizing the blade, the woman smirked. “It seems we’re fated to cross blades, regardless of the situation.”

“It would seem so, but now is not the time to reminisce about the past. We’re at war now,” Felix said as he pulled back his sword to swing at Lacey again.

Lacey deftly intercepted Felix’s swing with her own. “That still doesn’t change the fact that we get a thrill from dueling one another.”

Felix cocked a smile. “Heh. I suppose you’re right, but enough talking. Let’s begin!”

The two went at one another fiercely, never letting up and never backing down despite their past together. At that moment, the two truly fought for what they believed in.

That is until Lacey noticed an Adrestian archer behind Felix, taking aim at him. Alarm shot through the woman.

Realizing this was the only chance she could take to save the swordsman, Lacey feigned a stab at Felix, who effortlessly dodged her attack and made a stab of his own towards her. Standing her ground, Lacey took the stab, going so far as to pull the sword further into her body and lock Felix within her grip as she turned around to take the arrow that was originally for the dark-haired man.

Felix gaped as Lacey hung helplessly onto him. “W-what did you do?” He asked, panic spreading within him as he cradled the woman to himself.

“I saw the arrow,” Lacey wheezed.

Felix reached around to snap the arrow off, leaving only the shaft that was embedded into her body to prevent the blood from flowing too much. He then gently pulled his sword out from Lacey’s body, ripped off a strip of cloth from his cape, and tied it around her torso. “Stay with me, Lacey,” he uttered gently as he tended to her.

Lacey’s eyes slowly began to close despite Felix’s desperate attempts to keep her awake, and soon, all she saw was darkness.

When Lacey opened her eyes again, she found herself alone in the Garreg Mach Monastery infirmary.


	6. Support: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Recollection and Regret

“Lacey.”

The mercenary turned around in surprise to see Felix standing behind her with his arms crossed.

“Hi Felix,” the woman greeted with a small smile.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Felix asked seriously, taking note of the bandages that were still wrapped around the woman’s shoulder and torso. Despite that, she was training by herself in the middle of the night.

Lacey shook her head nonchalantly. “I’m feeling a lot better,” she explained. “I’ve had worse injuries than that. Now c’mon, let’s spar for a bit!”

Felix stared her down disapprovingly. “Lacey."

Lacey furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Felix growled. “Doing such a reckless stunt just to take that arrow for me. Not only that but you _forcibly_ took my blade into you.”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt just because you were focused on fighting me,” Lacey remarked with a frown.

The swordsman glared at the woman before turning away from her. “You’re a fool. I don’t _need_ protecting.”

“Felix! Felix, wait!”

**Felix and Lacey have attained support level A!**


	7. Support: A+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Recollection and Regret

“Felix.”

“What do you want?” The swordsman growled without even sparing Lacey a glance.

Lacey glanced down at her feet, wringing her hands together. “I came to... apologize for worrying you, but I won’t take back what I did.”

Felix shook his head. “This again... Leave me.”

A shot of anger flared up through Lacey, moving her to stand between Felix and the training dummy he was striking when she had approached. “No!” She shouted.

“Get out of my way,” Felix snarled with a glare.

Lacey shook her head and unsheathed her blade, pointing it towards the dark-haired man. “Let’s duel. My blade against your blade,” she challenged. “If I win, you’ll have to accept that I wanted to protect you. If you win, I’ll drop it and promise that I’ll stop protecting you.”

The swordsman glared long and hard at the woman, but upon realizing that she wasn’t going to back down, Felix accepted. “_Fine_. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Felix stared in awe at the fact that Lacey had managed to disarm him. “You won... Your footwork is a lot better,” he noted.

Lacey gave a small smile. “It’s only because I had such a capable teacher.” She then shook her head and leveled Felix with a determined expression. “Anyways, do you accept the fact that I protected you and that I _wanted_ to protect you?”

Felix sighed but nodded his head nonetheless. “Begrudgingly, but... promise me one thing.”

Lacey tilted her head in confusion. “Sure. What is it?”

Felix looked away from the woman, a blush gracing his cheeks. “I’ll let you protect me if you let me protect you for the rest of your life.”

Lacey stared at the swordsman in stunned silence, comprehending what she had just heard from him. Felix stared back at the woman expectantly, waiting for a reply or reaction of some sort.

“Felix, are you... proposing to me?” She finally asked.

“So what if I am?” Felix asked with a shout, his blush intensifying.

Lacey laughed gently. “Then I’ll gladly accept.”

Felix nodded approvingly. “Good. Let’s get to sparring then. I think I got that throwing technique down.”

Lacey grinned, a soft blush on her cheeks. “I’ll be the judge of that. Let’s get to it!”

**Felix and Lacey have attained support level A+!**


	8. After: Proposal (Azure Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Gentle Breeze

Very few times in his life has Felix ever felt nervous. This was one of those times.

It had been about a month or so since Felix had last seen Lacey, and he was itching to finally see her. After the war ended, the two parted, both having things that needed to be settled. In Felix’s case, he had to settle things concerning the will of his father and inheriting his title. For Lacey, she had to make sure that her village was safe and sound.

As soon as everything relatively important was dealt with, Felix immediately left Fraldarius territory for Lacey’s village, leaving behind only a note for his servants and retainers to find.

Currently, Felix was standing outside a smithy with a bouquet in one hand, a bag of precious ore in the other, and his nerves shot.

The young duke berated himself for feeling nervous, especially since he had technically already proposed to Lacey. All he had to do was ask her parents for their permission and blessing.

Her parents.

Felix’s stomach turned at the thought of her parents.

From the window above, Lacey watched Felix’s torment in amusement. The dark-haired man was simply adorable when he was out of his element, though she appreciated how much effort he was putting into asking her parents for their blessing.

“Excuse me, young man. Are you okay?” An older woman asked in concern, taking note of Felix’s flushed face. “You’ve been standing out there for a long time now.”

“Are you Lacey’s mother?” He asked stiffly.

An understanding smile reached the older woman’s face. “So _that’s_ why Lacey asked her father to come home immediately.”

And so Felix soon found himself sitting awkwardly across Lacey’s parents with their daughter peeking in from the other room.

“I got these ores for you, ma’am,” Felix said slowly as he presented the bag to Lacey’s mother, who he found to be named Millicent.

“That’s kind of you, Felix,” Millicent thanked. “I’ll go ahead and put these in my workshop. I’ll also take those flowers off your hands and give them to Lacey.”

Felix suddenly felt the temperature of the room drop as soon as Lacey’s mother left him with Derrick, her father, who had been staring down the young duke since they had sat down.

Her father finally spoke. “So you’ve come for Lacey’s hand.”

Felix nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Alright. Follow me,” Derrick said as he stood up.

Felix hesitated, though he knew he had no choice but to follow the burly man.

Derrick led Felix towards the back of the smithy. There laid a wide and open space littered with training dummies in various states of distress as well as boxes of various different weapons. The area was reminiscent of the training grounds at Garreg Mach.

Upon coming upon that connection, Felix realized what was going to happen.

“Why don’t we have a duel?” Derrick asked nonchalantly, confirming Felix’s suspicions. “No rules and any weapon can be used,” said as he went to pick up an axe that lay nearby.

Felix studied the man. While he could use a sword, it was all too clear that Derrick had the strength to overpower the swordsman.

“I’ll just stick to my fists,” Felix replied cooly as he got into a brawler’s stance.

“Fine by me. Let’s start then!”

And with that, Derrick came charging at Felix with a speed that the swordsman didn’t expect, though he was able to dodge out of the way. Derrick twirled around to face Felix and threw his axe towards the swordsman. Felix quickly rolled out of the way again, barely dodging the axe.

“C’mon boy, stop dodging and start fighting!” Derrick yelled as he pulled out a sword from a nearby training dummy.

Felix narrowed his eyes, slightly irked by the taunt. Nonetheless, the swordsman took the chance and charged towards Derrick. Just as Felix was close enough, Derrick immediately went to attack Felix. Anticipating the attack, Felix dodged to the side of Derrick’s swing, grabbed his wrist, and using the burly’s man forward momentum, threw him across the training area.

Derrick landed with a hard thud on the ground. He stayed still for a bit, processing what had happened before a burst of booming laughter left him.

Felix was stunned by the sudden burst of emotion from the originally stoic man.

Derrick dusted himself off as he got back onto his feet. “I taught Lacey that throw,” he said joyfully. He then approached Felix and shook his hand. “Now I can see why my little girl likes you. You’re capable. I give you my permission and blessing to marry my daughter.”

Felix could only stare up at the burly man, still processing what had happened before managing a reply. “Th-thank you, sir. I promise to take care of her, sir.”

Derrick laughed again. “I’ll hold you to that. I’ll come by your territory to check on her now and again. I also expect to have a spar with you whenever I come by.”

“Y-yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

From the entrance, Lacey and Millicent giggled silently to themselves.


	9. After: Learning (Azure Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Gentle Breeze

Felix let out a sigh as he reviewed and signed yet another document. He glanced to his left and grimaced at the huge stack that was still left.

Reaching for his teacup, he took a sip only to find that it was empty.

A defeated groan left the young duke. “Right. I think it’s about time I took a break,” he grumbled as he stood up and stretched his restless limbs. His hand automatically reached for his sword that lay forever strapped to his belt. “Maybe a training session will relieve this stress...”

Various servants and guards bowed in greeting and respect as the Duke Fraldarius passed them. Felix nodded curtly to each of them, even greeting a few that stood out to him.

Continuing on his way towards the training hall, Felix’s ears perked up at a familiar clang of metal.

Almost automatically, Felix switched gears and moved towards the sound. Soon the swordsman found himself outside his wife’s workshop where she was busy hammering away at a red hot ingot.

Felix watched Lacey work in interest, admiring the amount of effort and concentration she was putting into the blade.

After the metal had begun to take the vaguest shape of a blade, Lacey placed her hammer down and stretched, bones popping back into place. Wiping off the sweat from her forehead with a rag, Lacey turned to see her husband gazing intently at her. Lacey smiled.

“Hey there. Taking a break, I’m guessing?” She asked.

Felix sighed. “Yeah. I was never one for this kind of lifestyle. Sitting at a desk and signing stuff. I learned swordplay before writing,” he grumbled.

Lacey laughed gently as she took off her heavy-duty apron. “I’m well aware of that. Reading some of your notes was... difficult, to say the least. In fact, I think I still have the one you gave me after I gave you a sword for your birthday.”

Felix blushed. “You don’t have to bring it up.”

“Anyways, I assume you’re heading to the training hall right now. I’d love to join you,” Lacey said as she grabbed her sword from a nearby workbench and headed towards the door.

Felix grabbed Lacey’s wrist. “Actually... I’d like to see how forging swords works...”

Lacey raised a brow. “Oh? You sure?”

The swordsman glanced away. “I’m just curious, especially since you make all these swords for me.”

Lacey smiled. “Why don’t I teach you how to make swords then? Give you another stress reliever besides training.”

“Training isn’t my only stress reliever...”

“Giving me a good pounding doesn’t count either, Felix,” Lacey sighed. “I still can’t believe Sylvain told you that sex is a good way to improve endurance.”

Felix shrugged. “Well, he’s not wrong... for once.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “Just... C’mon, let me give you a rundown of the tools.”

The couple spent the rest of their day in Lacey’s workshop with Lacey teaching her husband all there was to blacksmithing and Felix listening attentively to his wife.

This went on for a few weeks with both of them setting aside a part of their day to spend time with one another. Eventually, the lessons finally got to the point where Felix was ready to forge something.

Lacey sat back as Felix worked, giving pointers and advice whenever asked.

“You’re a lot better than I thought,” Lacey commented as she appraised the finished blade. The blade itself was nothing special, just an iron sword, yet it was finely made with few mistakes.

Felix scowled. “Did you doubt me?”

“It’s not that,” Lacey said with a shake of her head. “It’s just that blacksmiths starting out don’t just... forge blades like this right away. You’ve got a knack for blacksmithing.”

The swordsman blushed. “Well, I had a capable teacher...”

Lacey laughed and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. “Aw, thanks, Felix.”


	10. First: Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters
> 
> Takes place between _Inbetween: A Gift_ and Chapter 11 in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_.

Felix sighed as he finally got out of the classroom, giving the professor a curt nod of adieu. He then hurriedly made his way to the training hall seeing as he was late for his usual training session with Lacey.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, Felix noticed Lacey and Sylvain chatting. Lacey was up against the wall behind her while Sylvain casually leaned on the wall beside her. The two looked to be having a good chat as Sylvain’s attention rested solely on Lacey as she seemed to be regaling him about something.

Felix scowled at the sight, an unknown feeling welling up inside him as he watched the two enjoy themselves.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Felix approached the two.

“Lacey, let’s get to sparring,” Felix interrupted.

Lacey looked over to Felix. “Oh! Hi Felix! Sure, let me get my sword.” She then turned to Sylvain. “I’ll talk to you later, Sylvain.”

Sylvain smiled, waving goodbye. “Bye, Lacey.”

Felix glared at the red-haired boy as he walked past.

“I’m ready now, Felix!”

“Good,” Felix said before whipping out his sword and attacking Lacey right away.

Lacey let out a yelp as she hurried to parry Felix’s swing. A wave of slight concern washed over the girl as she felt the intensity of Felix’s swing reverberate through her arm, though she had no time to really put much thought into Felix’s unusual amount of force as she had to spend most of her time dodging and parrying his swings. Though, in focusing her efforts on defending, Lacey had failed to take account of her environment.

A gasp left Lacey’s lips as soon as she felt her back against the wall of the training grounds. Taking the chance, Felix disarmed Lacey, though instead of ending their duel like how he usually does, Felix instead threw his sword down on the ground and trapped the girl against the wall.

“Why do you do this to me?” The dark-haired boy asked lowly as he leveled Lacey's stupor with a glare.

“Do what?” She asked in return.

Felix growled. “Make me feel these weird feelings!”

Lacey’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“You’re so... _frustrating_!”

“Me? Frustrating?” Lacey gaped in disbelief. “You’re the one who-”

Lacey was interrupted by Felix’s lips covering her own harshly.

The two stayed in that position until Felix couldn’t take the overbearing heat from his blood rushing to his head. The young swordsman clicked his tongue in annoyance as he hid his face into Lacey’s shoulder.

Lacey quietly called out to Felix as she went to cradle his face between her hands. “Look at me...”

Felix refused to meet eyes with her, his face red.

The girl sighed and tenderly placed her lips against his.

A soft hum left Felix as soon as he relaxed into the kiss, his hands moving down to the curve of her back to bring her closer to him. Lacey’s hand gently caressed Felix’s cheek while her other hand moved to Felix’s shoulder.

The couple eventually parted, albeit reluctantly. A blush still remained on Felix’s cheeks, though Lacey gave the young swordsman a gentle smile as she cradled herself against him briefly before moving away.

“I think you need to cool down for a bit, Felix,” Lacey teased tenderly as she picked up hers and Felix’s swords.

Felix said nothing in reply as he grabbed his sword from Lacey, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

Lacey placed a quick peck on Felix’s cheek before bounding away. “I’ll see you later, Felix!”

“Nice.”

“Shut up, Sylvain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is pretty much inspired by Felix's S-Support with Byleth and a piece of fanart from an artist by the name of **ribelle** on Twitter and **ribellenm** on Tumblr. Y'all should check her Twitter out if you guys like Felix x F!Byleth stuff. Her Tumblr has mostly Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth stuff, but her art is still worth checking out.


	11. Inbetween: Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters
> 
> Takes place a few days after _First: Kiss_.

Lacey gently knocked on Felix's door as she carefully balanced the tea tray in her other hand.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Felix opened the door, looking the girl over warily. "Did you need something?"

Lacey nodded. "May I come in?"

The dark-haired boy stepped to the side, giving room for the girl to walk inside.

Lacey placed the tea tray onto Felix's desk and sat down in his chair as Felix closed the door behind him and took a seat on his bed.

"Tea?" Lacey offered, pouring a cup for herself and Felix.

Felix accepted the cup.

The two sat silently as they sipped from their respective cups before Felix decided to speak up.

"Are... you here to talk about what happened last time?" He asked tentatively.

"If you don't mind," Lacey answered with a nod.

Felix looked down at his cup and sighed. "Sorry about... the kiss."

Lacey chuckled. "I wasn't looking for an apology from you. I'm glad we kissed - _thrilled_ to be honest. I just... wanted to know why."

The young swordsman blushed. "I don't know... I just... felt weird."

"Weird?"

Felix shrugged. "I get these... weird feelings whenever I see you or am around you."

"Are those good-weird feelings or bad-weird feelings?" Lacey asked gently.

“It depends... It feels good when I see you, but... it feels bad when I see you with... others," he struggled.

Lacey nodded patiently, silently beckoning him to continue.

Felix focused on his now empty cup, refusing to look up at the girl. "That day... I didn't like seeing you and Sylvain," he uttered.

"And so you decided to act out," Lacey concluded.

"Yeah, that..."

Lacey let out a sigh as she gently placed her teacup back on the tray. “You’re lucky that I like you, Felix. Otherwise, I don’t think I’d be as tolerable of the things that you do sometimes. Though... I am glad that you’re willing to talk to me about this.”

“I’m only talking cause you’re more tolerable than others,” Felix grumbled.

A soft smile reached Lacey’s face. “I must be lucky then,” she laughed.

Felix flushed. “Is that all then?”

“Yes, but can’t a girl spend some time with the boy she likes?” Lacey teased.

Felix felt himself burning up, unused to the kind of attention and affection he was receiving from the girl. “Lacey...”

Lacey giggled before standing up. “Don’t worry, Felix. I’ll take my leave now.”

Before the girl could leave, Felix quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. “I didn’t say that you could leave...”

Lacey smiled, kissing Felix on the cheek. “Alright, I’ll stay for a while.”


	12. Inbetween: Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight
> 
> Takes place between _Inbetween: Talk_ and Chapter 11 in _Three Houses_.

“You _have_ to tell us how you did it,” Hilda said seriously as she and a few of the girls from all the houses huddled around Lacey in Hilda’s room.

Lacey sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you guys. Can I go?” She asked as she stood up, though she was unsuccessful as both Hilda and Dorothea pulled her back down into their circle. Lacey wondered to herself how she got into this mess.

* * *

“Hey, Felix, is it me, or does it feel like someone's watching us?” Lacey asked as she made a jab for Felix’s face.

Felix dodged to the side and went for an uppercut. “Feels like many people are watching us actually,” he responded.

Lacey dropped down and swung her leg out, effectively sweeping Felix off his feet and onto his back. She then quickly pinned Felix’s arms and legs down with her own. “Yield!” She shouted as Felix struggled uselessly under her.

“Ugh, fine! I yield!” Felix let out a groan as Lacey eased off the boy, allowing him to sit up.

A sigh of relief left Lacey. “You’re getting better, Felix,” she commented with a grin. “You almost got me with that elbow jab earlier.”

Felix shrugged nonchalantly. “You did tell me that I should make more use of my body.”

As Lacey was about to make a snarky reply, the girl felt herself being lifted up by the shoulders. “W-what?” Upon glancing to her left and right, Lacey found that both Hilda and Dorothea were holding her up. “What are you guys doing?”

“Target retrieved,” the two said in unison as they began to walk away with Lacey in tow.

“F-Felix! Felix, help!” Lacey shouted, reaching her arms towards the seated boy.

Felix shook his head. “Sorry, Lacey. I don’t think I want to interfere with those two.”

“No!”

* * *

Another sigh left Lacey. “Look, guys, all I did was challenge him to a duel. Next thing I knew, we started to spend all our free time together.”

Ingrid shook her head. “I’ve sparred with Felix countless times before, but he’s never as so much given me the amount of attention he gives you, even when we were kids.”

Annette nodded. “The only time Mercy and I ever speak with him is during class. Even then, he’s still pretty curt.”

“Okay, I get it. Felix talks to me more. How did you guys even find out about our kiss?” Lacey asked.

“Sylvain,” all the girls answered.

“I should’ve known...”

“Maybe something about you appealed yourself to him,” Dorothea theorized. “You _are_ very pretty, Lacey.”

Lacey blushed. “Uhm, thank you, Dorothea, but if it were my looks, I’m pretty sure Felix would’ve given _you_ the time of day,” Lacey pointed out.

Dorothea grimaced slightly. “Don’t remind me. He barely even took a glance at me.”

“Maybe you were being too forward,” Hilda suggested.

“I don’t think its forwardness as much as it is putting too much upfront,” Mercedes piqued.

“So I like to show that I’m interested in a guy, that’s never stopped me before,” Dorothea said with a frown.

“Felix is... something else,” Ingrid admitted. “A lot has happened to him, so I’m sure courting and dating is the last thing on his mind... That was, I thought so until _you_ came into the picture.

All the girls present - Hilda, Dorothea, Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes - stared Lacey down expectantly.

“Guys, _I’m telling you_, if I honestly knew how I got Felix to like me, I would’ve told you all by now! Really!” Lacey cried.

All of them sighed in disappointment.

“So... you really don’t know?” Annette asked.

“No, can I go now?” Lacey asked once more as she made a move to stand up, only to find herself being pulled back down again.

“If you don’t know how you got Felix to like you, then you _absolutely_ have to tell us about the kiss!”

Lacey let out a loud groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I may have taken a bit of inspiration from Ouran lol


	13. Inbetween: Trauma (Azure Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Broken Routine
> 
> Takes place between _Support: A+_ and Chapter 21 (Azure Moon) in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_.

Felix stared at his hands in a numb stupor as his heart clenched terribly from the thoughts of what happened on that day at Gronder.

His father’s death.

Felix’s hands clenched into fists as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Damn it, old man,” Felix growled, refusing to let the tears fall.

A flurry of emotion - anger, frustration, regret, sadness - soon assaulted Felix to the point of finally driving him out of the dark depths of his room.

Hastily pulling on his turtleneck and pants, Felix grabbed his sword and briskly walked for the training grounds. The moon sat alone in the sky, and the night winds felt more biting and unforgiving than usual on Felix’s skin as he walked out of the dormitory.

The swordsman was now on autopilot, lost to everything except the thoughts that remained in his mind. It was only when a single window lit by a flickering candle did Felix stop in his tracks.

Felix stared at the window, knowing who it belonged to.

Before he knew it, the swordsman found himself knocking on the door firmly. “Lacey...” He croaked out, slight surprise filling him from how broken he sounded.

Dainty footsteps approached the door before it opened, revealing an alarmed and worried Lacey. “Felix? Is everything alright?”

Felix said nothing as his sword clattered onto the floor, and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around the woman.

Lacey let out a surprised gasp before slowly wrapping her arms around Felix, her hand comfortingly rubbing his back as the swordsman began to tremble.

“Why don’t we get comfortable first, and then we can talk,” Lacey suggested after a few beats.

Felix nodded numbly as he allowed Lacey to guide him over to her bed. She then gently picked up Felix’s sword, laid it across her desk, and locked her door. Lacey then began to get ready for bed as she was still in her battle gear when Felix had appeared.

Felix took off his pants as he watched Lacey dress down, oddly finding comfort in the way she moved. Despite the only source of heat coming from the lone candle on her desk, Lacey’s room felt warm and inviting. Even the smell, an odd concoction of tempered steel and the vaguest hints of floral perfume, did wonders to loosen the tight squeeze around Felix’s heart.

The room then went dark, and the swordsman felt the bed dip before he was pulled down into Lacey’s embrace. Dainty hands began to comb through Felix’s hair and rub against his back.

“How are you feeling?” Lacey asked quietly.

“Not so good,” Felix admitted.

Lacey nodded understandingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Felix sighed. “I... should’ve been better...”

“A better...”

Felix tightened his hold around Lacey as a quiet lone sob left him before answering. “A better son.”

Lacey’s heart began to ache for the swordsman as he began to confide all his worries and regrets to her.

Glenn’s death, the fallout with his father, what happened at the rebellion, Dimitri’s sanity breaking, the long five years, Lacey’s own near-death, and finally, Rodrigue’s death.

All the while, Lacey listened patiently and quietly. Her attention was undivided on the swordsman.

Eventually, Felix grew quiet as he had run out of things to say. He glanced at Lacey hesitatingly. The woman smiled comfortingly and laid her hand against Felix’s cheek.

“You’ve been through a lot, and I can also see why you were so angry at me when I did what I did at Gronder,” Lacey said softly as she tucked a stray hair behind Felix’s ear. Lacey then looked into Felix’s eyes. “Know that I say this in confidence, Rodrigue never saw you as a bad son. Rather, he felt that he had failed you as a father, but he just didn’t know how to fix your guy’s relationship.”

Felix frowned. “I should’ve made an effort, at least...”

“Whether or not you or he should’ve made an effort doesn’t matter anymore. Don’t let yourself get hungover by the what-ifs, Felix. All you can do now is honor his decision and memory.”

Felix stayed quiet as he contemplated what Lacey had said. “Heh, I keep telling the boar... Dimitri... that he shouldn’t be haunted by ghosts of the past, and yet, here _I_ am having been haunted by Glenn since the Tragedy, and now my father.”

Lacey shook her head. “I don’t blame you. I’d probably be the same if I were in your shoes. However, it’s now up to you on how you’ll go on living. Training to get stronger for someone long dead or to protect someone alive. Wondering about what would happen if you had done something differently or accepting what happened has passed and looking today in the eye.”

Felix sighed. “I know the correct answer, but...”

“I’ll be by your side every step of the way,” Lacey said with a smile.

Felix felt himself blush at the thought of moving forward with Lacey in his life. He looked away. “Do you mean that?”

“Every word,” Lacey answered honestly. “Let’s get some sleep now.”

Felix nodded and adjusted himself under the covers, holding Lacey tightly to his body.

As soon as he felt Lacey relax into slumber, Felix kissed the top of her head in gratitude before closing his eyes.

“Thank you, Lacey...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if Felix seems a bit OOC, I wanted to portray him as vulnerable for once.


	14. Inbetween: Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight
> 
> Takes place between _Support: B_ and _Inbetween: A Gift_.

“Sorry I’m late, Felix!” Lacey called out as she entered the training grounds. “The professor needed to talk to me.”

“Felix, you didn’t tell me that your training partner was cute!”

Lacey looked up in surprise, not expecting a voice way different from Felix’s to respond. In front of her was a tall, red-haired boy with a flirtatious smile on his face.

“Uhm, hi,” Lacey greeted hesitantly.

Felix sighed. “Knock it off, Sylvain. Go climb a different tree.”

Sylvain turned to Felix, a teasing smile on his face. “Oh, are you guys dating or something then?”

Lacey and Felix turned a bright red.

“He’s just teaching me!”

“She wouldn’t stop bothering me.”

Lacey turned to Felix, a pout on her face. “Hey!”

Felix shrugged. “It’s true.”

“Well if that’s the case, why don’t you come have some tea with me?” Sylvain asked with a wink.

Lacey gave a moment to think about the redhead’s invitation, startling Felix.

“Lacey, you’re not... actually thinking about it, are you?” Felix asked dumbfounded.

Lacey sneaked a wink towards Felix. “I’ll go out with you on one condition.”

Sylvain smiled. “And what’s the condition, babe?”

“If you beat me in a duel, I’ll go and have tea with you. If I beat you, I won’t go. I’ll even let you choose my weapon,” Lacey challenged.

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Sylvain said with concern.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt easily.”

“If you’re sure.” Sylvain picked up a nearby lance and threw it over to Lacey. “You cool with lances, cutie?” Sylvain asked.

Lacey tested the lance out, moving it around her. “Yeah, this is fine.” She then got into an attacking stance. “Let’s get to it.”

“You’re on!”

* * *

“You know, I should’ve expected this,” Sylvain said with a sigh as he sat up from his place on the ground.

Felix stifled a laugh. “That was quite excellent, Lacey.”

Lacey grinned. “Thanks, Felix.” She then reached her hand out for Sylvain to take. “I have to commend you for a good try, though.”

Sylvain grabbed onto Lacey’s hand, allowing her to pull him up. “Well, one thing’s for certain now. You guys definitely have the hots for each other,” the redhead commented with a grin. “I’ll see you two later!” Sylvain bade in adieu as he left the two a blushing mess.


	15. Inbetween: Rodrigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight
> 
> Takes places during Chapter 5 in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_, which would be roughly between _Inbetween: Sylvain_ and _Inbetween: A Gift_.

Lacey tapped her foot incessantly as she waited for Felix to arrive. There were times where Felix had been late before, but it was only for about ten or fifteen minutes at most. Lacey was sure that it had been an hour since classes ended, and he still wasn’t here.

Finally, not taking it anymore, Lacey stomped her way to Felix’s room.

“Felix!” The girl shouted as she obnoxiously knocked on the young swordsman’s door, causing a few students loitering in the hallway to glance over at her curiously.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a flustered Felix as he quickly pulled the girl into his room.

“What the hell- _mmph_!”

Lacey was cutoff by Felix’s hand covering her mouth.

“Can you just be quiet for once?” Felix whispered harshly.

Lacey leveled Felix with a glare, though she allowed herself to settle down.

Felix sighed. “_Thank you_,” he said as he released Lacey’s mouth.

“Okay, I know you just told me to be quiet,” Felix scowled at Lacey, “but you could at least explain why you decided to ditch our training session today,” she growled.

“I’ve... been in my room all day,” Felix explained, taking a seat on his bed.

Lacey furrowed her brow. “Why?”

Felix sighed. “I’m trying to avoid seeing someone.”

Lacey crossed her arms. “And who is this person you’re trying to avoid?”

Felix turned away from Lacey. “My father.”

“Your father?” Lacey asked, surprised. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Felix grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lacey let out a sigh. “Well, I can’t force you, I guess. Would you like me to leave then?” She asked.

Felix looked down at his hands. “I’m not saying that I want you to stay, but I don’t care either way.”

“Heh, then I hope you don’t mind if I get comfortable,” Lacey said as she hopped onto the bed, seating herself right up against Felix.

“You’re such a pest sometimes, Lacey,” Felix growled, his face turning red.

Lacey smiled. “You know you don’t mind. If you did, you _really_ wouldn’t have agreed to teach me.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I think we earned a day to rest anyway,” Lacey said.

“I suppose you’re right. You’ve... improved a bit,” Felix commented casually.

Lacey pouted. “Just a bit?”

Felix narrowed his eyes at the girl. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. It won’t work like last time.”

Lacey sighed dramatically. “You’re no fun.”

A small smile made its way to Felix’s face. “You know you don’t mind.”

Lacey chuckled. “Right back at me, I suppose.”

“Hey, Lacey...” Felix called out softly.

“Yeah?”

“Do... Are you-”

“Felix!”

Both Felix and Lacey jumped in surprise.

“Felix! I know you’re in there!”

Felix groaned. “It’s my father...”

“Well, what are you going to do?” Lacey asked.

Felix glanced at the window behind him. Lacey gave the young swordsman an unimpressed look.

“You’re seriously not thinking about jumping out the window, are you?”

“It’s my only option.”

Before he could follow through with his escape plan, Felix’s father had already entered Felix’s room.

“Felix, you could at least gree-” Felix’s father stopped short upon noticing Lacey. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t realize that you had a guest.”

Lacey shook her head quickly, feeling a bit flustered about being caught in his son’s room. “Please, don’t apologize, Duke Fraldarius. I hope you don’t mind my being here.”

Felix’s father smiled amicably. “No, of course not. I’m glad to see that Felix has made friends. And there’s no need to call me by my title. Please, call me Rodrigue,” he greeted with a bow of his head.

Lacey bowed respectfully in return. “I’m Lacey Alford.”

Rodrigue grinned upon hearing exactly who was in his son’s room. “So _you’re_ Lacey. I’ve heard quite a bit about you from-”

“Can you go now?” Felix interrupted, a deep flush rising up his face.

Rodrigue let out a laugh, causing Felix to glare at his father. Lacey looked helplessly between the two.

“Fine, I’ll take my leave now,” Rodrigue relented. He then turned to Lacey and gave her a bow. “I hope I’ll see more of you in the future, Miss Lacey. I would love to have a chat.”

Lacey smiled. “It would be my pleasure, Rodrigue.”

“Next time you decide to come, don’t,” Felix grumbled as Rodrigue waved goodbye to the two.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Lacey commented as soon as Rodrigue left.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s go get some training in,” the young swordsman growled, grabbing his sword and pulling Lacey along.

“Hey wait! I thought you said I improved a bit!” Lacey protested.

“Not enough.”


	16. Inbetween: Realization (Lacey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong
> 
> Takes place between _Inbetween: Rodrigue_ and _Inbetween: A Gift_.

Lacey sat idly against one of the stone columns of the training grounds, taking a short break from training as she watched Felix and Ingrid trade blows.

It seemed that today, all the three houses decided to get in some practical training at the training grounds. Fortunately, the area was large enough to fit all three houses comfortably.

The girl watched the graceful, almost dancelike movements of Felix as he attacked, parried, and dodged Ingrid’s attacks. Even the way he sustained hits was elegant.

Sweat shined on the young swordsman’s forehead, and his hair had gotten loose from all the moving around, yet Lacey couldn’t help but find the young swordsman breathtaking.

Lacey stopped herself.

When had she begun to think that Felix was breathtaking?

Sure, she had thought him to be quite attractive upon their first meeting, but she dismissed his looks for his fighting potential.

Her heartbeat got quicker, and her cheeks went red at the thought of Felix tending to her as a lover would.

“Do I... have feelings him...?” Lacey asked herself under her breath as she stared wide-eyed at Felix.

Somehow saying those words to herself felt right, despite how embarrassing it was to say such a thing in a public place.

Lacey looked around herself suspiciously if in the case someone heard her. Hilda, Claude, Dorothea, and Sylvain tended to have sharp ears for gossip and the like.

After ascertaining that everyone in her vicinity was too busy to listen, Lacey went back to staring at Felix.

Feeling someone looking at him, Felix turned to the girl. Lacey gave the dark-haired boy a small smile and a wave, both of which Felix returned before stopping short when Sylvain began to speak with him, a familiar teasing smile on the redhead’s face. Felix scowled and growled something in return.

Lacey smiled. She knew that she would be fine.


	17. Inbetween: Realization (Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong
> 
> Takes place between _Inbetween: A Gift_ and _First: Kiss_.

Felix sat alone in the training grounds. A sense of peace and calm washed over him as he polished his sword after his post-dinner training session. His eyes traced the length of the blade fondly, contentment filling him.

The young swordsman couldn’t remember a time where he felt such serenity. Perhaps when he was younger and had yet to face the harsh realities of life. However, now whenever he would as so much touch the blade, tranquility would wash over him. Even when he would get mad at the boar, his lapdog, or Sylvain, touching just the hilt would calm him down.

Felix paused.

When had this begun to happen?

Before, only the longing of a duel or a release of pent up frustration would bubble up inside the young swordsman should he place his hand on his sword.

Felix looked up at the setting sky as he thought about exactly when he started to feel like this.

A realization dawned on him.

Of course, it was when Lacey had given him the sword.

_His_ sword. His most prized and cherished possession.

Felix looked down at the blade curiously.

So was it the blade itself that calmed him, or was it Lacey?

Felix didn’t know the answer just yet. All he knew was that this light and warm feeling was something he enjoyed immensely.


	18. After: Day in the Life (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Gentle Breeze
> 
> Takes the place of _After: Learning (Azure Moon)_.

Felix woke up to the rising sun. The swordsman sat up and stretched. To his side was Lacey, sleeping soundly and snugly up against him. A soft smile reached his face as he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Felix then got ready for his routine morning hunt, making sure to strap the hunting sword Lacey made him on his belt and secure a quiver of arrows and a bow to his back.

After sending one more glance to his sleeping wife, Felix gently closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen where Millicent, Lacey's mother, was up and about making breakfast.

“Good morning,” Felix greeted.

Millicent turned and smiled. “Morning, Felix. Is Lacey awake?” She asked as she handed Felix his take-along meal for the hunt.

“No, she’s still sleeping,” Felix replied, giving the older woman a nod of thanks.

Millicent sighed. “That child... I told her I needed help this morning.”

Felix quirked a smile. “She did stay up late trying to finish all the last minute orders from those nobles.”

Millicent shook her head disapprovingly, though the way her eyes crinkled said otherwise. “You’re too soft on her.”

Felix chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. Anyways, I’ll take my leave now. I’ll be back in time for lunch,” he bade goodbye.

“Be safe, dear.”

* * *

Felix soon returned home with the sun high in the sky, a few rabbits strapped to his belt, and a deer wheeled on a cart.

“I’m back!” Felix called out.

Immediately, Lacey came rushing out, a smile on her face as she greeted her husband with a chaste kiss on the lips. “Welcome back, Felix,” she greeted.

Felix smiled in contentment. “I’ve quite a haul today.”

Lacey looked over at the deer. “I can tell. We can sell half of the rabbits to the neighbors.”

“I’ll do so after lunch. I’m quite hungry,” he admitted.

Lacey smiled. “I would hope so, I did cook lunch today after all.”

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

After having a hearty lunch and going around selling rabbit meat, Felix returned home to his wife and mother-in-law hard at work in the workshop.

"Made quite a bit of gold," Felix announced, putting on a heavy-duty apron and settling himself beside Lacey.

"Good, you can help us by drawing out the sword blades for the next few orders,” Millicent chimed in as she was sharpening a finished blade.

Lacey handed Felix a list of orders that were in the backlog. “We’ll teach you some other stuff after you finish those,” she said.

Felix nodded and went to work.

* * *

“I’m home!” Someone called out loudly, causing the three to jump in surprise at the voice.

“Father?” Lacey called out as she rushed to the front door leaving Felix and her mother to trail after her.

Indeed, Derrick stood at the door with a big smile on his face. “Hey there, sweetie. Good to see you.”

“I didn’t know you were coming home,” the woman said with a pout.

Derrick laughed. “I wasn’t expecting to come home so soon either, but something came up that I need to address with Felix. But, let’s save that for after dinner, I’m starving!”

Millicent sighed. “Well, I suppose I’ll get dinner running then. Lacey, come help me.”

“Alright,” Lacey complied, following her mother into the kitchen.

Derrick patted Felix on the shoulder. “Good to see you, my boy. While the ladies are getting dinner ready, why don’t we have a little spar.”

Felix smirked. “Gladly.”

* * *

“You mentioned that there was something you wanted to talk to me about. What is it?” Felix asked as soon as everyone finished eating.

Derrick nodded and handed Felix a letter. “I’ve a letter straight from the throne. Apparently, there’s been some trouble down in old Empire territory. Your old professor suggested that you go along with us as well.”

Felix glanced over the letter as Derrick spoke and indeed found that the contents of the letter matched what Derrick said.

Felix looked at Lacey. “Would you be okay if I go?” He asked.

Lacey sighed as she saw the fighter’s spirit light up in her husband’s eyes. “I suppose it’s fine. Gives you a chance to swing your sword again.” She then reached her hand out towards Felix and placed it atop his. “Promise me you’ll be okay though.”

Felix nodded. “I promise I’ll be safe.” He turned to Derrick. “When do we leave?”

“We leave in a week. Take the time now to get ready and train up a bit.”

* * *

Felix held Lacey as they settled into bed that night. “Still feeling worried?” He asked.

“I’m only worried cause you’re reckless,” Lacey retorted.

The swordsman rolled his eyes. “You’re reckless too, Lacey.”

Lacey pouted, though she broke into laughter with Felix following after her shortly.

“I wish I could go with you,” Lacey said with a sigh, snuggling closer to her husband, “but I have to stay and help mother.”

Felix nodded. “There’s no helping it. Maybe next time Derrick comes around, we can both go.”

Lacey smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	19. Inbetween: Worst Ending (Crimson Flower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Unfulfilled
> 
> A timeline in which Felix sides with Adrestian Empire.
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 13 (Crimson Flower) in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_.

Lacey looked around herself frantically, fear seeping into the normally confident woman as she realized just how overpowered the Adrestian forces were compared to what they had at the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Not even Judith’s presence was enough to quell the Adrestians.

A loud scream caught Lacey’s attention. When she turned, the woman saw Ignatz being cut down by Byleth.

“P-professor...” Ignatz sputtered out as he fell down.

Lacey clenched her eyes shut. Pain and grief overwhelming the woman as her former classmate was killed by someone they both trusted in.

Lacey’s eyes then snapped open. A battle cry ripped out of Lacey as she began to charge for Byleth, though a terrible pain across her back stopped her.

Letting out a strangled cry, Lacey fell face forward onto the stone floor. Looking back to see who had attacked her, tears fell down her face as she recognized her assailant.

Felix’s eyes widened in terror. “L-Lacey...”

Forgetting about the chaos going on around him, Felix kneeled down to cradle the dying woman to his body.

“W-why did you side yourself with her?” Lacey asked.

Felix looked away, unable to answer. “I’m sorry, Lacey,” he whispered instead.

Lacey chuckled defeatedly. “I guess this is just how it was meant to be. You always did beat me when we trained together.”

The swordsman gazed somberly at the woman as she began to weaken in his embrace. Her hand reached out to caress Felix’s face but fell short as she finally succumbed to her wounds.

Felix blinked his tears away before they could fall and gently placed Lacey down on the ground.

Any semblance of emotion Felix had left that day with her.


	20. After: The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong
> 
> Takes place some time after _After: Learning (Azure Moon)_ or _After: Day in the Life (Verdant Wind)_.

Lacey stirred awake. Letting out a yawn, she stretched her limbs out, sore from the passionate activities that took place the night before. Finally opening her eyes, Lacey smiled as she found her husband gazing fondly at her. Lacey kissed Felix gently.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, her voice hoarse.

Felix pulled Lacey into his chest. “Morning. How are you?”

“I’m doing great,” Lacey breathed out as she snuggled her face into her husband’s neck.

“That’s good,” Felix said as he gently ran his fingers through Lacey’s tangled hair, his other hand rubbing soothingly along her back.

Lacey sighed. “I missed you a lot. That mission took _far_ too long.”

Felix also let out a set. “It did, didn’t it? Sorry, complications just kept popping up.”

Lacey shook her head as she looked Felix in the eye. “No need to apologize. You and I know both know very well how missions can be.”

Felix nodded. “You sure you’re okay? I was pretty rough last night.”

Lacey laughed. “Didn’t I just say that I was okay? Besides, I kinda like it when you’re rough with me,” she said, a sultry look on her face as she gazed longingly at Felix.

The swordsman blushed and looked away, his manhood twitching to life. “Don’t look at me like that...”

The woman reached up to kiss her husband. Felix returned in kind, pulling Lacey even closer to him.

“Want to have another go?” Felix asked between kisses.

Lacey smiled. “Way ahead of you.”


	21. After: Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn’t think of a song for this one. If you guys have recommendations, please let me know!
> 
> Takes place some time after _After: The Morning After_.

Felix and Lacey had received an order from their dear professor, Byleth. The former professor had requested the two to forge some dress swords as graduation presents for the year's batch at the Officer’s Academy.

By now, the couple were on their way to the monastery but were slowed down by Lacey’s gravid belly and debilitating contractions.

The woman was gently stroking her belly as her husband stayed a few feet behind to lead Garland, their horse pulling the cart full of swords, and to observe the scenery for any potential problems.

Originally, Felix had been against the idea of his wife accompanying him to deliver the swords, but he had underestimated just how stubborn Lacey could be when she wanted something.

The sun was high in the sky, and judging by memory, Felix estimated that it would be at least an hour or two until they reached the village by the monastery.

“Lacey, do you want to take a break?” Felix asked.

“How long until we get to the next village?” She asked.

“It won’t be long, but judging by how you’re struggling to waddle, it looks like you need a break,” he commented.

Lacey pouted. “Is it that obvious?”

Felix nodded as he slowed to a stop and gave Garland a pat on the neck.

“Well, if you think I need a break, then I suppose I’ll take one,” Lacey relented as she waddled towards the cart to sit.

The swordsman handed Lacey a canteen of water. “Thank you for being cooperative for once.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “I’m always cooperative, you’re just difficult sometimes.”

Felix sighed as he sat next to his wife. “Whatever you say.”

Lacey laid her head on Felix’s shoulder, stroking her belly fondly as she admired the forest scenery. “I can’t wait until the baby comes. I feel like I’m going to burst any minute.

Felix laced his pinky with Lacey’s free hand. “I still can’t believe I’m going to be a father...”

“You’ll be great, I know it,” she said with a smile. “First thing you’ll teach the little beastie after they can walk is how to wield a sword.”

Felix flushed, embarrassed that his wife was correct in predicting that. “It’s only natural that I’d want to teach that... All children in Faerghus were taught how to use a sword.”

“Oh, I believe that fully, I just think you’re doing it because you’re a training-nut.”

Felix let out an exasperated sigh. “Rest your eyes, Lacey.”

“Fine, fine...”

It was silent for a beat until Lacey spoke up again.

“Felix?”

“What?” Felix snapped.

Lacey looked down at the small puddle under her. “I think the baby’s coming.”

“... What?”

Lacey looked Felix dead in the eye. “I think the baby’s coming.”

Felix’s eyes widened in panic. “I-I thought the cleric said you weren’t due for a few weeks! That visit was a few days before we set out!”

“That’s what I thought also!”

“Then what do you mean the baby’s coming?”

“I don’t know! How else would you explain this?” Lacey gestured to the puddle.

Felix paused before speaking again. “Maybe it’s piss.”

Lacey stared at Felix. “Do you want to risk me giving birth in the woods when both of us are inept with this sort of thing cause you thought I pissed myself, or do you want to take me to the nearest village.”

“You’re right, sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. “Come on, get on to the cart.” Felix helped Lacey onto the cart before mounting Garland. “Hold on tight, Lacey,” he warned.

* * *

Felix paced back and forth worriedly. He could hear Lacey’s screams from the other room, and every cry that left her mouth punched him in the stomach.

It seemed to be going on for hours before Lacey’s screams finally died down.

Felix’s heart beat loudly in his ear as he waited for something to happen.

Finally, an exhausted cleric exited the room, though a smile was on her tired features. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

Immediately upon hearing that, Felix rushed into the room, mumbling an apology for almost running into the cleric. There on the bed laid a fatigued Lacey and a small bundle on her chest.

Lacey looked up tiredly as Felix went to her side and held her hand. “Say hello to your father, Glenine,” she whispered hoarsely, giving her husband a smile as she handed him their baby.

Tears welled up and fell from Felix’s eyes as he looked down at the child.

_His_ child.

_His_ daughter.

“You named her after Glenn?” Felix asked hoarsely.

Lacey nodded before falling asleep from the exhaustion.

The swordsman leaned down to kiss Lacey on the forehead.

“Thank you for this gift, Lacey,” he uttered, warmth swelling within him. “I promise I’ll protect both of you with my life.”


	22. Alternate After: Reunion (Azure Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place a few years after the war.

Lacey sighed as the gates of Fhirdiad came into view. It had been a long and arduous journey from her small village in what was formally the Leicester Alliance to the bustling capital city that housed the Savior King.

She and her mother received an order from the King, asking for royal adornments for his newborn baby. After the order was completed, Lacey did the honors of traveling to Fhirdiad of delivering the finished commission to the King.

"Good day ma'am, what business do you have today in Fhirdiad?" A gatekeeper asked as he stopped Lacey.

The woman flashed a letter containing the official seal of the King. "I'm here on business with the royal family. Would you or someone else mind escorting me to the palace?"

The gatekeeper’s eyes widened in surprise after verifying that the seal did indeed come from the King. "Of course, ma'am. Please wait here whil-"

"That won't be necessary."

Lacey turned in surprise upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Felix?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Indeed, her former classmate and lover stood before her with the same sharp look in his eyes and a familiar sword hanging on his waist.

Felix nodded with a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Lacey."

A grin grew on the woman's face. She ran to give the swordsman a hug. "It's been so long, Felix!"

The swordsman blushed at the feeling of Lacey's embrace, though he returned the hug with a simple pat on the back.

"Come. Dimitri and his wife wish to see you and the order right away," Felix said as he pulled away. "And once he is done with you, I intend to have a duel. I want to see how much you've improved since the last time we saw one another."

Lacey grinned, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "Of course. I'd love to have a duel with you, Felix."


	23. Alternate After: Reunion (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Dark Sign
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place a few years after the war.

Lacey rode silently through the forests leading to Garreg Mach Monastery, gazing at the scenery as she remembered her first time going through here to be a student at the Officer’s Academy.

The reason why she was taking this route again after so long was that her former professor, Byleth, had commissioned Lacey and her mother to forge swords as graduation presents for this year’s batch students.

The woman sighed. It would still be a while before she arrived at the monastery, but the journey would’ve been worth it if only to see her old professor.

Lacey was jolted out of her thoughts as Garland, her horse, suddenly reared up in fright, shaking his head side-to-side.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lacey asked soothingly, stroking the mammal’s neck. “Hey, easy.”

Garland shook his head and stamped his foot, refusing to calm down.

Lacey sighed and dismounted Garland to see what the problem was. The woman scanned her surroundings to see what spooked her companion before spotting an odd stain on the ground a few feet in front of the two. Lacey went to investigate.

As Lacey approached the stain, she realized what it was. Something she had seen before a lot during her time in the war.

Blood.

Lacey looked around warily, pulling out her sword if in the case that the situation got dire.

“It leads further in,” she mumbled as she carefully followed the drips of blood into the forest.

It was then that Lacey saw a body lying against the trunk of a tree. Alarmed, Lacey quickly made her way over to the body.

Something felt wrong, she thought. Her heartbeat quickened as she gently raised the head to get a look at who it was.

Her heart stopped.

“F-Felix?”

Fear filled the woman as she ascertained that the body she found was indeed Felix’s. The sword she had made him was tightly grasped in his hand.

Lacey laid her head against Felix’s chest to listen for any indication that he was alive.

A sigh of relief left her as she heard his heart still beating, though it was faint.

The woman bit her lip. Felix looked to be heavily injured, but she had no medical supplied that would adequately treat his wounds, and it looked as though he had been out here for a while.

Lacey hefted Felix up into her arms and hurried to where Garland waited and placed Felix on his back before mounting Garland.

“Stay with me, Felix. I’ll get you somewhere safe...”

* * *

Felix wearily blinked awake.

Confusion filled him as he realized that the ceiling looked strangely familiar.

The last thing the swordsman remembered was being ambushed by rouges getting revenge.

Why was he in the Garreg Mach Monastery infirmary?

“Felix!”

Felix felt his breath leave him as someone threw themself onto him. Felix looked down to see who it was.

“L-Lacey?” Felix croaked out.

Lacey looked up at the swordsman. “You’re awake! Wait, you need water.”

Lacey quickly got off Felix and grabbed the pitcher of water that sat on a nearby table and poured him a glass of water. Lacey passed the glass to Felix, who graciously took a drink.

“How are you feeling?” Lacey asked, taking a seat next to the swordsman.

“Lousy,” he responded.

“I figured. It was lucky that I found you when I did,” Lacey said with a sigh. “I was really worried.”

Felix looked at Lacey. “You were worried?”

Lacey frowned. “Of course I was! How would you feel if you were traveling around, and suddenly, someone you hadn’t seen in a long time was lying half-dead on the floor!”

Felix looked down at his hands. “Right, sorry.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Lacey asked worriedly.

Felix had to think, was he feeling okay? He didn’t know the answer, but he knew he had begun to feel like this after witnessing Dimitri’s death.

Dimitri.

Lacey slowly reached her hand out to Felix’s. His eyes snapped to Lacey’s in surprise. He had forgotten where he was.

“What’s happened to you?” Lacey asked.

The swordsman numbly shook his head. “A lot.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about this chapter. I had originally intended it to be more lighthearted like the Azure Moon one, but upon writing it, let's just say I wasn't in a very happy mood, so I kinda projected myself to Felix.


	24. Alternate After: Healing (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place after _Alternate After: Reunion (Verdant Wind)_.

A sigh left Lacey’s lips as Byleth waved goodbye after the two had finished having some tea together.

After finding and bringing Felix to Garreg Mach, Lacey decided to stay longer while the swordsman recovered. Incidentally, Felix’s condition was the reason why she and Byleth had tea together, aside from catching up of course.

When the two were younger, Felix was comfortable with talking to Lacey about his feelings, no matter how hard it was for him to articulate exactly how he felt. Now, however, he kept his feelings hidden under a passive-aggressive facade.

“He’s probably traumatized and guilt-ridden,” Byleth theorized during their tea time. “You saw what happened to Dimitri when he died,” they recounted with a frown. “As much as he said that Dimitri was a boar or a beast, I don’t think he outright hated him.”

Lacey rubbed her face with her hands tiredly. “Maybe some training will help me think.”

Upon arriving at the training hall, the woman saw the swordsman in question going at it with a poor training dummy.

Lacey frowned. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Felix didn’t spare the woman a glance. “I need to get my strength up so I can get out of here.”

“Then maybe you should duel me.”

Felix paused. “And why should I?”

“Because I won’t let you out if you keep going on like this,” Lacey answered as she unsheathed her sword.

Felix turned to glare at the woman. “And what if I win against you?”

Lacey narrowed her eyes. “I won’t let you.”

After Lacey said that she immediately charged for the swordsman. Felix intercepted Lacey’s attack with a block, causing the two swords to rebound.

“You’re aggravating,” Felix growled as he went to punch Lacey with his unarmed hand.

Lacey blocked with her arm and went to kick Felic back. “Good.”

The two attacked, countered, and blocked one another fiercely, using both sword arts and brawling techniques to try and one-up the other person.

Anger and frustration fueled the two to keep going for what seemed like hours. Their clothes and hair clung to their skin from all the sweat.

“You’ve gotten better,” Felix commented quietly as he and Lacey slowly circled around in the training hall, daring the other to move.

“It’s only cause I had a capable teacher,” Lacey said. “But, I don’t know where he is anymore.”

Felix faltered upon hearing that, a vulnerable grimace reaching his visage.

Taking the chance, Lacey swiftly disarmed Felix. The two watched as his sword flew out of his hand and clattered onto the ground.

At that moment, Felix felt himself breakdown. Lacey dropped her own blade and kneeled in front of the man, pulling him into her embrace.

Tears welled up in Lacey’s eyes as she listened to Felix’s mumblings about everything that had happened since Dimitri’s death.

She hugged the man tighter, refusing to let him go.

“I’m here now, Felix. I’m here...”

* * *

“Are you sure you want to travel with me?” Felix asked warily as he and Lacey stood at the outskirts of the monastery village.

Lacey nodded her head resolutely. “_For the last time_, I’m sure, Felix. I already sent my mother a letter explaining everything. The only thing I suspect is that my mother would like for me to deliver finished commissions from time to time.”

Felix sighed. “Alright. I hope you won’t regret this.”

Lacey reached for Felix’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I won’t. I have to make sure you stay safe after all,” she teased.

Felix glared half-heartedly at the woman, though he proceeded to hold her hand tighter as he took a step forward. “Whatever. Let’s just get going...”

Lacey smiled softly.

“Alright, alright. C’mon, Garland. We’ve a long journey ahead of us.”


	25. First: Time (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ couldn’t think of an appropriate song for this lol.
> 
> Takes place between _Support: A+_ and Chapter 21 (Azure Moon) or Chapter 19 (Verdant Wind) in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_.

“Hey, Lacey, do you still have my-”

Felix paused abruptly as he processed what he was seeing. Standing before him was a freshly awoken Lacey in nothing but a vaguely familiar white collared shirt.

A few minutes prior, Felix had been looking for his whetstone to polish his sword. After remembering that he had lent it to Lacey, the swordsman made his way over to her room where he now faced a predicament he never thought he would ever encounter.

Lacey looked over at Felix with light surprise on her face before it morphed into an easygoing smile. “Good morning, Felix! Did you need something?”

Felix’s face flushed red as he struggled to find a place to rest his eyes. “I-is that my old shirt you’re wearing...?”

“Yeah. Admittingly, I’ve been pushing off my laundry, and before I knew it, I ran out of nightgowns to wear to bed. I hope you don’t mind that I’m borrowing it,” she explained with a guilty smile.

Felix stayed silent, his face now a bright red.

“Felix...?” Lacey called out hesitantly when the swordsman refused to do anything.

Felix felt something stir within himself as he finally gave in to the temptation of raking his eyes over Lacey’s curves, something he never really paid much attention to until now. The top few buttons of his old academy shirt were left undone, giving the swordsman a tease of her cleavage whilst the hem lay a few centimeters scant of where her legs joined together.

Lacey slowly approached Felix. “Your face is red as a tomato, Felix,” she said worriedly as she placed her hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up too...”

Felix dared to look down, getting a good look at the woman’s cleavage before returning his gaze back up to her eyes. “Sorry,” he strangled out.

With the heel of his boot, Felix slammed the door shut behind. Then he quickly picked up Lacey and threw her down on her bed. Felix stared down at Lacey as he held her arms down above her head, her eyes were widened ever so slightly, and her chest heaved from the sudden movement.

“Tell me to stop,” Felix said with a strained voice.

Lacey blushed at the intense way Felix was staring at her. Seeing the hunger in his eyes lit a flame inside her.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” Lacey asked breathlessly.

Felix’s eyes seemed to darken when Lacey uttered those words. “Then I hope you don’t regret this,” Felix said lowly before kissing Lacey.

A moan left Lacey as she tried to pull Felix in closer to her, though Felix’s hands pinning hers down proved too strong for her to even attempt doing so.

“Felix...” Lacey whined softly into the kiss.

As if to comply with her request, Felix quickly removed his gloves and traced his hand down her arm, face, and neck to Lacey’s shirt and unbutton it, kissing her all the while. Upon undoing the last button, Felix broke the kiss and raked his eyes over Lacey’s body.

Lacey’s hands, now freed, reached up to cup Felix’s face tenderly before undoing his ponytail, allowing the swordsman’s hair to fall down. A sigh left Felix as Lacey raked her fingers through his hair.

Shyly, Felix groped Lacey’s breasts, causing her to gasp in surprise and wrap her legs around his waist.

A string snapped within Felix as Lacey bucked up against his hard-on.

“I need to be inside you,” Felix said in a strained voice as he went to undo his pants.

A small whine left Lacey at Felix’s words. She then brought Felix’s face down to hers to kiss him. As they kissed, Felix took Lacey’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders.

Felix then broke the kiss and positioned himself near Lacey’s entrance. The two looked at one another intensely. Lacey gave a small nod, giving the swordsman the signal to enter.

A moan left the two as Felix bottomed out easily into Lacey’s hot canal.

“Fuck,” Felix groaned, hiding his face into Lacey’s shoulder, “you feel so _good_.”

Lacey squirmed in pleasure, pulsing rhythmically around Felix’s length.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Felix pulled his backs slowly before snapping forward, causing the woman beneath him to let out a yelp in both surprise and pleasure.

"Ahhh, more," she whined breathlessly into Felix's ear.

Felix complied, quickly settling into a fast and rough pace as he pounded Lacey relentlessly into her bed. The bed frame began to squeak and shudder as it hit the wall violently.

Lacey's moans and chants grew louder and deprived as she began to escalate into her climax.

With one hand, Felix grabbed both of Lacey's wrists to trap above her head while his other hand reached down to play with her clit.

A shuddering gasp left Lacey at the added sensation. "F-Felix, I think I'm..."

With no chance to finish her sentence, Lacey came around Felix's length.

Felix growled at the feeling of Lacey clenching down hard around him, and with a few more thrusts, he too came inside Lacey, spurting ribbons of cum along her walls.

Lacey let out a sigh of relief as she came down, but was quickly cut off from her reprieve when Felix grabbed her and had her go on all fours.

"I never said I was done," Felix said lowly as he entered her again.

* * *

"They're late," Byleth growled, their arms crossed in displeasure as they and the rest of the army were seated in the Cardinals' Room for their daily war council meeting.

"Maybe they got caught up in their training," Sylvain suggested as he stood up. "I'll go get them."

Byleth sighed. "Please do."

Sylvain quickly ran for the training hall where Felix and Lacey almost always had their usual training sessions, though upon arriving there, he found the hall to be empty.

"That's weird," Sylvain commented. "Maybe their rooms. If I recall correctly, Lacey's room is on the first floor.".

The redhead then walked towards the first-floor dormitories. He slowly passed by each room to look at the name placards. However, an unusual but familiar sound reached Sylvain's ears.

The sound of a bed frame hitting a wall and loud moans.

Sylvain quickly zeroed in on the room that held the sounds. The door that led to the room in question read "Lacey Alford".

Sylvain smirked as he put two and two together.

"Good job, Felix," he praised, taking a quick peek through Lacey's windows curtains where he can barely see the figures of two people in a passionate embrace.

Upon deciding to leave the two alone, Sylvain headed back to the Cardinals' Room.

"So, I don't think they'll be coming anytime soon. We should just start the meeting," Sylvain said as he entered.

Byleth frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sylvain smirked. "You see, when two people love each other as much as Felix and Lacey do, they tend to get it on for a while."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, letting Sylvain's words sink in before they all erupted into surprise.

* * *

Felix let out a sigh as he finished one last time inside Lacey, who was breathing heavily on her bed.

“We missed the meeting,” Lacey commented.

Felix nodded. “I know.”

“Oh well,” she sighed.

Felix laid down beside Lacey. “How... are you?” He asked tentatively, brushing away stray hairs from Lacey’s face.

Lacey smiled. “I’m fine, though I don’t think I can move for a while,” she laughed.

Felix blushed. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine. I enjoyed every minute of it,” Lacey teased with a wink.

Felix rolled his eyes. “We should get cleaned up.”

“I would love to, but like I said, I don’t think I can move for a while... Unless you’re willing to carry me to the bathhouse.”

Felix’s blush intensified. “And why would I do that?”

“Because _you_ did this to me,” Lacey retorted.

“But if _you_ weren’t dressed like that!”

“And _you_ were the one who just barged into _my_ room without knocking.”

Felix paused as he looked away. “Fine. Just... put on some clothes... I don’t want anyone to see you like this...”

Lacey smiled, stretching her arms out in front of her, beckoning for Felix to carry her.

Felix just glared at her. “I said, put some clothes on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, this is my first time ever posting smut I've written. I've had this written for a while now, but I was just a bit nervous about putting it out here. I hope it's okay!


	26. Alternate After: Shared Bed (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Somewhere to Belong
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place some time after _Alternate After: Healing (Verdant Wind)_.
> 
> Loosely inspired by a sentence prompt #4 from the “Right to the Good Parts” prompt list.
> 
> _We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair._

“That’s the last of them,” Lacey sighed as she struck down the last of the bandits that were terrorizing a village.

Lacey and Felix were in the northernmost region of what was formerly the territory of the Faerghian Kingdom. In one of the villages they were traveling by, the two had received a request to take care of some bandits for a reward. Felix, of course, said yes and decided to head out immediately. Now, however, the two hurried over to the nearby village to claim the reward and book a room at an inn before it closes for the night.

The two made it just in time to the small reception desk.

“We’d like a room with two beds, please,” Lacey requested.

The inn-manager nodded and passed her the key. “Y’all made it just in time. That was the last room we had. The kitchen is also still open if y’all would like a bite to eat before we close up.”

Lacey nodded in gratitude. “Thanks, we’ll be sure to do that.”

* * *

After having dinner, the two clambered up to their room, only to be blasted by cold air upon opening the door.

Lacey and Felix glanced at one another before the swordsman ventured inside to inspect the room to figure out where the cold draft was coming from.

Felix neared the window. “Well, first of all, these are single-pane windows,” he muttered as he tapped the glass. “Second of all, these windows don’t even close properly.”

Lacey sighed. “Well, it’s either here or outside again. But with how heavy that snow is going down, I’d rather not take my chances outside.”

Felix turned to Lacey. “Will you be okay? _I’m_ used to this kind of cold, but _you_ lived in a place that barely gets snowfall.”

“I’ll manage,” Lacey replied with a shrug. She’s toughed it out in a tent before. Why not in a room?

With that, the two proceeded to get ready for bed, dressing down to their underwear and hanging up their battle gear to, hopefully, dry out by morning.

“Alright. Goodnight, Felix,” Lacey bade as she climbed into bed.

“Night...”

The woman settled under the blankets and closed her eyes in an effort to drift off to sleep despite the biting cold. However, a shiver ran up her body. Lacey turned to her other side and pulled the covers tighter around her. It almost seemed to have worked until another shiver got to her. This went on for a bit longer until Felix finally had enough.

“Lacey,” the swordsman said sternly.

“I’m fine!”

Felix shook his head. “No, you’re not! Just let me...” Felix roughly pulled the blanket away from Lacey’s grip and settled himself beside her. He then replaced the blanket atop their bodies. “Don’t you dare say anything. I won’t be able to get sleep with you shivering and whimpering like that.”

Lacey nodded her head slowly, feeling herself heat up nicely with Felix’s arms around her and his chest up against her back.

“Goodnight,” Lacey uttered softly, allowing herself to fall asleep in Felix’s embrace.

Felix felt as though he was going to die with how hot his face was getting, and by how fast his heart was beating. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. It seemed as though he won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

Felix looked down at the woman.

At least one thing was for certain. He liked how she felt in his arms, though he would never admit that to her.


	27. Inbetween: Night of the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** The Night of the Ball
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 9 in _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_, which is roughly between _Inbetween: Realization (Lacey)_ and _Inbetween: A Gift_.

Lacey sighed as she finally escaped the pink haired menace. The girl cringed as she heard Hilda holler for her from within the reception hall. Taking that as her sign to get the hell out of there, Lacey quickly made her way to the training hall. There was Felix practicing drills with his sword.

A soft smile reached Lacey’s face. “Of course I’d find you here.”

Felix turned slightly to Lacey, nodding to her in acknowledgment, though he still continued with his drills.

Lacey sat against the stone columns and watched Felix, admiring his trained yet graceful movements.

“Why’re you staring at me?” Felix grumbled as he sheathed his sword after finishing his last drill.

The girl smiled. “It’s nice watching you,” she admitted.

Felix frowned. “Yeah? Well, I don’t like it.”

Lacey laughed. “I’m well aware that you don’t, but I can’t help it sometimes.”

A light flush made its way onto Felix’s face. “Whatever... Do what you want, not like I can stop you anyways,” he said with a sigh as he plopped down next to the girl.

The two stared up at the starry sky with the music from the reception hall accompanying them.

“This is nice,” Lacey said softly, glancing towards the young swordsman.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Felix cut in quickly, “I'll always be more comfortable holding a sword than a woman's hand.”

Lacey looked down at her hands, unsure of how to feel. “I’m well aware of that as well.”

Felix glanced at Lacey before standing up. “I should take my leave. If people were to see us leaving together, they might think we had an amorous meeting. You'll have to settle for being mistaken as my lover.”

Lacey stood up as well. “Would _you_ be okay with being mistaken as my lover?” She asked, uncertainty filling her. Did she misread how he felt about her?

The young swordsman paused before speaking. “Like I said, don’t get any ideas... but I would prefer you over the other girls here...” He said softly, his back facing her. When Lacey said nothing, Felix took that as his cue to leave. “Don’t stay out for too long. I'd hate for such a good sparring partner to be out of commission.”

Lacey breathed out a relieved sigh. “Prefer me, huh? That’s one way to say that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is totally based off the Goddess Tower conversation between Felix and Byleth with some lines lifted from the dialogue.


	28. Inbetween: Prolonged Goodbye (NSFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Broken Routine
> 
> Takes place a few weeks after Chapter 12 in _Three Houses_.

Lacey quietly shuffled into the training hall for her usual morning training session. There waiting for her was Felix, staring up at the sky in deep thought.

It had been a few weeks since Edelgard and the Adrestian Empire attempted to take over the monastery. Byleth and Rhea were missing, and many of the students, faculty, clergy, merchants, and villagers have left the monastery. The few who remained were losing hope that Byleth or Rhea would come back and were preparing to leave.

Lacey called out to the young swordsman softly. Felix turned to nod in greeting before unsheathing his sword.

The two went at it, though it was apparent that neither of them was really trying. Both too lost in thought with the inevitability of the future.

It was when Lacey was disarmed by Felix did the two finally take a good look at one another.

“We need to-”

“I wanted to-”

Both paused.

Lacey chuckled as she picked her sword up. “Looks like we both have something to say to one another.”

Felix nodded. “Let’s sit down,” he said as he ushered towards one of the benches scattered underneath the overhanging roof of the training hall.

The two sat next to one another in somber silence. They knew what the other had to say.

Lacey started. “I... just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving tomorrow,” she said softly, looking down at her hands. “My mother has been expecting me, and I know our village is going to need all the help with what’s going on...”

“I understand...” Felix uttered. “I also have to leave tomorrow. I received a letter from my father that Dimitri has been sentenced to execution for regicide.” Lacey turned to Felix in shock, though the young swordsman continued. “As much as I don’t get along with my father, I’ve no choice but to help him...”

“So... this is... goodbye.” Lacey cringed as she said those words. She knew that it would be inevitable, especially given the current climate of Fódlan, but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Felix nodded mutely, not wanting to say more on the subject.

Lacey laced her pinky with Felix’s. “Can we... sleep together tonight?”

“Wh-what?” Felix shouted, his face turning red.

The weight of her poorly worded question dawned on her. “N-no! I didn’t mean it like _that_! I just meant...” Lacey took a deep breath. “It’s just that... I’m not sure if we’ll ever see each other again... and I just want to...”

“I get it...” Felix sighed. “Yeah, let’s... sleep together.”

Lacey smiled sadly, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. “I still need to get my things ready for tomorrow... I’ll see you tonight, Felix.”

“I’ll come by your room.”

* * *

The moon was still low in the sky by the time Felix decided to head to Lacey’s room.

He gently knocked on her door.

Lacey opened her door to let the young swordsman in.

The two stared awkwardly at one another, unsure of how to proceed.

“M-maybe, we should get into more comfortable clothing first...” Lacey said softly. “Can you... turn around?”

“Ah, right.”

Lacey and Felix turned away from one another as they stripped down to more comfortable clothing. Felix shrugged off his vest and pants whilst Lacey stipped to her underwear and slipped on a modest knee-length nightgown.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Felix called out softly.

“I’m ready, let me just,” Lacey blew out the candle on her desk. She then settled herself in her bed and patted the available spot next to her.

Felix gently got in next to her.

For a while, the two awkwardly laid next to one another, staring up at the ceiling.

Lacey sighed. “This isn’t working.”

Felix glared at her. “What do _you_ suggest then?”

“That we cuddle, maybe?”

“... Fine,” Felix growled, his face red.

Lacey and Felix rearranged themselves. This time the two were facing one another with Lacey up against Felix’s chest and his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

“Is this better?” Felix grumbled.

Lacey nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Lacey stared up at Felix, her eyes gently tracing his lips. A blush ran up the girl’s face as she reached her hand towards Felix’s. “You can... touch me... you know,” she said quietly, looking away from Felix.

Felix’s eyes widened, and his blush darkened. Shyly, Felix shifted his hand to graze over Lacey’s chest. “Is this okay?” He asked softly.

Lacey shivered as Felix’s breath caressed her ear. She nodded.

Felix looked down at Lacey’s face as he caressed her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut, and a soft moan left her lips.

Lacey curled herself against Felix, and as he gently groped her, Lacey’s hand traveled down Felix’s body and palmed his stiffness, causing the young swordsman to suck in a breath.

The two continued to touch one another, familiarizing themselves with the other’s body in hopes that they wouldn’t forget each other.

“We... should stop,” Felix breathed out shakily, removing his hand from Lacey’s breast and, instead, laying it atop her hip.

Lacey nodded and rested her head against his chest. “Yeah... Goodnight, Felix...”

“Night, Lacey...”

* * *

Lacey and Felix stood side-by-side on the outskirts of the monastery village.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Lacey uttered as she turned to look at Felix at what was possibly the last time. “I’m gonna miss our training sessions.”

“Yeah... And I’ll... miss you as well...”

Lacey hugged Felix tightly. “I’ll miss you a lot.”

Though his face was red, Felix returned the hug loosely.

When the two parted, Felix kept the girl in his arms. His eyes tracing over every curve and line of her body and face before settling on her lips. His hand moved to gently grasp her chin, and he lifted her face towards his, kissing Lacey longingly. His other hand moved to the curve of her back to bring her closer to him.

Tears ran down Lacey’s cheeks as she realized this was it. This was going to be the last time she’ll ever see the sharp-tongued swordsman she had fallen in love with.

Grief also briefly filled Felix. He had come to learn so much from the girl, and not just how to fight hand-to-hand, but how to trust someone again.

But, as the two separated on their own paths, they quickly steeled themselves from the anguish, for they knew that the tumultuous future wasn’t going to be kind to those of weak hearts.

For now, all they could hope for was the possibility that they’ll see each other again.


	29. Alternate After: Impulsive (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Dark Sign
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place some time after Alternate _After: Shared Bed (Verdant Wind)_.

“Felix, we can’t just keep accepting missions and going off without preparing!” Lacey scolded as she hurried after the swordsman.

“My blade goes wherever there is a battle. I’m merely fulfilling its will,” Felix replied nonchalantly, not even giving the woman behind him a second glance.

Lacey let out a frustrated sigh and pulled Felix back by the wrist. “If we keep going on like this, we won’t last very long!”

Felix glared at the blacksmith. “You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to travel with me,” he growled, yanking his wrist free from her grasp. “And now that it’s getting just a _little bit_ hard, you want to back out?”

Lacey gaped in disbelief. “Getting _hard_?” The woman scoffed. “Felix, this isn’t about whether or not it’s difficult, it’s about safety! _Our_ safety!”

“Why bother? I’m not long for this world anyway... Peace will inevitably dull my blade, and I’d sooner die than allow that to happen,” he muttered.

“Do you really want to die so badly?” Lacey asked. “Look, I get it. The way Dimi-”

“_Don’t_... say his name,” Felix growled. He then turned away from the woman and continued to walk towards the destination of their task. “If you want to leave, be my guest. That’ll be one less thing I have to worry about anyway...”

Lacey gritted her teeth. “_Fine_. I’ll leave once we finish this damned mission.”

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, tension hanging heavily in the air.

Finally, the two arrived at a village occupied by bandits.

“What’s the pl-”

Lacey turned to glance at Felix but saw that he was already entering the village with his sword brandished.

Battle immediately began.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Lacey unsheathed her sword and joined the fray.

Though the duo were making steady progress in eliminating the bandits, there were simply too many for them to handle alone.

Lacey was surrounded by five or six bandits. She heard someone make a swing for her. Quickly turning to block the oncoming attack, Lacey watched in horror as the blade of her sword snapped in half.

The bandits around her laughed as she threw the useless weapon to the ground and got into a brawler’s stance.

Fear slowly seeped into the woman. Though she could take care of maybe two or three bandits with just her bare fists, taking care of all six of them would prove to be tough.

Punch after punch and kick after kick, Lacey took down as much as she could, though it seemed as though more and more just kept coming back.

The woman could feel herself get tired from how long this was going on. She swung messily towards one bandit, but he simply stepped back and watched as she fell onto her face.

Lacey let out a pained cry as she felt something stab into her torso again and again.

Felix turned in alarm at the scream. His heart dropped when he saw Lacey bleeding on the floor, surrounded by bandits that were taunting her.

Instinct overtook the swordsman as he ran over to her, swinging his sword at anyone that got in his way.

Felix had to get rid of all the bandits quick if he wanted to save the woman in time, but by the time the swordsman had struck down the last of the bandits, Lacey had lost a lot of blood. He quickly pulled Lacey into his arms.

“H-hey, wake up!”

Lacey blearily opened her eyes. “It hurts...” She gasped, pressing her hand against the wounds that littered her stomach.

“I know... Give me a moment,” Felix said as he desperately looked around for a vulnerary.

Lacey didn’t have any vulneraries left in her pouches, and Felix only had half a dosage left. It wasn’t enough to heal her all the way, but it was all that he had. The swordsman forced the liquid into Lacey’s mouth before taking her into his arms.

“Help! Is there a doctor somewhere here!” Felix shouted. “_Please_! She’s dying!”

Panic spread within Felix when no one answered. The swordsman realized he wasn’t ready to lose someone again.

Felix shouted out again, this time desperation evident in his voice as he began to go around the village.

Finally, someone answered. “I’m not a professional, but I can provide adequate medical attention,” a teenaged girl responded, opening the door to her home for the two.

Felix graciously entered the house.

“Lay her down on that table,” the girl instructed. “I’m still training to become a cleric, but I know the basics of healing magic.”

“Please... Help her.”

The girl nodded and went to work healing Lacey.

Felix closed his eyes, anger towards his own callousness filling him. Though he foolishly claimed that he was ready to die at a moment’s notice, Felix realized that he wasn’t prepared to see Lacey die, especially by his own impulsiveness.

The swordsman froze up in fear as he realized something.

He was becoming like the beast Dimitri was.

Hungry for blood no matter the cost.

He was becoming the very thing he hated.

And, he might’ve ended up with death as pitiful as Dimitri’s had it not been for Lacey. He was sure that he was going to die had she not been there to save him.

Felix’s heart clenched.

Little did he realize how much he needed her to keep him stable, until now.

“She’ll be fine,” the girl reported as she worked. “It’ll just take a while for her to recover.”

Felix let out a breath of relief.

Resolved now that he knew that she was going to be okay, Felix vowed to be better. If not for himself, then at least for Lacey.


	30. Inbetween: Orange Tabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** A Gentle Breeze
> 
> Takes place after _Inbetween: Sylvain_.
> 
> Loosely inspired by xxystos’s fic “No, Not That Felix”.
> 
> Also loosely inspired by an incorrect quote from incorrect-three-houses-quotes on Tumblr.
> 
> **Felix:** You are very naughty.  
**Cat:** Meow.  
**Felix:** ... Okay, but next time, there will be consequences.  
**Cat:** Meow.  
**Felix:** You’re right, probably not.

Lacey yawned as she and Claude finished their task of cleaning the stables and tending to all the mounts.

“Hey, Lacey. You have a training session with Felix, right?” Claude asked. “Why don’t you leave the rest to me?” He offered.

“Are you sure?” Lacey asked, a bit suspicious of her house leader.

Claude placed a hand on his chest, fake expression of hurt on his face. “You wound me, Lacey. I just want to help you with Felix.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I ask you for help, _one time_, and all of a sudden, you’re set on trying to get Felix and me together." Lacey shook her head. "I don’t have a crush on the guy, I just wanted to learn his sword technique.”

The brunet chuckled, a sly smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Lacey. But I’m serious about leaving the rest to me. I promise I won’t hold it over your head like Hilda does.”

Lacey sighed. “Fine, fine. Thanks, Claude. I’ll see you later,” she bade goodbye.

Claude waved Lacey off and continued to put the last of the tools away.

Lacey quickly cut through the gardens on her way to the training grounds. She was almost on the side of the first-floor dorms when she heard a voice.

“I just gave you a piece of chicken,” someone grumbled.

A cat meowed in reply.

“... Fine, but next time, you’re only getting one piece.”

The cat meowed again.

“Yeah, I’ll probably give you more next time too...”

Lacey peeked around the corner to see who was talking to one of the stray cats. To her surprise, Felix was crouched on the floor, petting an orange tabby.

“You’re very persuasive...” He said with a sigh. “Just like the person I named you after... You even look like her...”

“Felix?”

The young swordsman jumped in surprise, panic on his face. “L-Lacey! What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to the training grounds to have our usual training session,” she replied. “What are _you_ doing?”

“N-nothing! I was doing nothing!”

Lacey smiled. “Were you talking to that cat?” She asked, pointing to the orange tabby who was affectionately rubbing itself against Felix’s leg.

Felix blushed. “N-no! Didn’t I just say that I was doing nothing?”

A chuckle left the girl’s lips as she kneeled down next to Felix to pet the tabby. “Whatever you say, Felix. I’ll keep this a secret if you let me see it with you from time to time.”

“Her.”

Lacey blinked. “What?”

“That tabby is a girl,” he muttered.

Lacey grinned. “Does she have a name also?”

Felix turned even redder. “No...”

The two stared each other down, willing the other to back down.

Lacey sighed. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to use _that_ technique.”

“Wh-what?”

Felix nearly felt his heart melt at the way Lacey was looking at him. It was similar to the look the orange tabby would give him when she wanted more chicken pieces.

With a frustrated groan, the young swordsman relented. “Goddess, you really are persuasive... That cat’s name is,” Felix let in a deep breath and rushed through the name.

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows. “What? Elsie?”

Felix gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“But, you mumbled through her name!”

“Lacey! Her name is Lacey, okay? I might’ve... named her after you...”

Lacey felt herself turn red. “You named her after me? Why?”

“Because you’re both annoying,” Felix growled before turning away from her. “I’m leaving now. If you still want to train, you better hurry.”

“H-hey, wait for me!”


	31. Alternate After: Reconciliation (Verdant Wind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Recollection and Regret
> 
> A timeline in which Felix and Lacey never meet during the course of the war.
> 
> Takes place after _Alternate After: Impulse (Verdant Wind)_.

Lacey sat quietly in front of the fire as she waited for Felix to finish cooking the pheasant they hunted earlier that day.

It had been a few days since they left the young cleric, though they stayed at her home for a week or two to allow Lacey’s wounds to heal before leaving again. However, the two said only a few words to the other. Clipped responses made up the entirety of their conversations instead of their usual casual banter and soft words.

Felix approached Lacey and handed her a plate.

Lacey gave him a hushed thank you and proceeded to eat, though she would occasionally glance over at the swordsman sitting across her.

The female mercenary sighed. She knew that they couldn’t go on not talking forever.

“Felix...”

“... What?”

Lacey bit her lips as she tried to think of what to say. “I... How are you doing?”

Felix raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“How are you doing since... you know... the incident?”

The dark-haired man stayed quiet for a beat. “Why are you still here?” He asked instead. “Didn’t you say that you were going to leave?”

Lacey looked down at her plate. “Honestly, I thought I was going to leave also, but I couldn’t bear the thought of what would happen to you if I left,” she replied honestly.

Felix chuckled humorlessly. “After all that happened, you’re still worried about me?” The swordsman frowned. “I thought I was going to lose you that day...”

The woman gazed over at Felix. His face was ridden with guilt. “But, I’m okay now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have happened if I had just listened to you...” Felix shook his head in frustration. “I was about to become like Dimitri, willing to forsake everything else for my bloodlust,” he gritted, his hand clenching tightly. “I’m... sorry, Lacey.”

“I know, Felix,” Lacey said as she tried to get up, though her wounds prevented her from doing so.

Felix got up in worry and hurried over to her side. “Hey, be careful, you’re still recovering.”

Lacey smiled up at Felix as he helped her to get settled. “Sit with me,” she beckoned. The swordsman reluctantly relented as he sat next to the woman.

Felix looked over at Lacey as she laid her head against his shoulder. “Why’re you so quick to forgive me?” He asked.

“Because I like you.”

The dark-haired man felt his face heat up. “D-don’t just say things like that so casually!” He shouted.

Lacey turned to look at him. “Why not? Don’t you feel the same?” She asked.

Felix averted his gaze. “I mean...”

The female mercenary chuckled. “You don’t have to say it right away. I just wanted you to know that the reason why I’m more than willing to deal with you is that I like you.”

Felix nodded understandingly. “I... Thank you, Lacey,” he whispered as he curled his pinky around Lacey’s.

Lacey smiled. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I decided to draw how Lacey looks like during the Academy Phase of _Three Houses_.  
https://doublerainebow.tumblr.com/post/188937499757/i-couldnt-sleep-so-i-thought-it-would-be-a-good


	32. Inbetween: Bath House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Background Music:** Respite and Sunlight
> 
> Takes place between _Inbetween: Realization (Lacey)_ and _Inbetween: Night of the Ball_.

Lacey sighed, ruminating in her feelings as she slowly lowered herself into the large bath.

The girl couldn’t sleep as thoughts of Felix acting as her lover kept entering her mind, making her heart beat quick, and her face flush red. Lacey just about had enough tossing and turning, so she decided to take a late-night soak.

A sigh left Lacey as she left her worries and stresses melt away into the water.

That was until she heard the sliding door open.

Startled, Lacey looked up to see who it was.

“F-Felix!”

“Lacey!”

Lacey felt herself turn red. It was enough that she thought of the young swordsman daily since she realized her feelings for him, but now, here she was at her most vulnerable with the object of her affections in front of her wearing just a towel around his waist. Her only saving grace was the fact that she wasn’t entirely naked. A thin camisole and panties helped to hide her private areas.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Lacey asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Felix turned his head away from the girl, a blush rising up his neck and face. “I _always_ come here after I finish three sets of sword drills. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to soak in the hot spring for a bit...” Lacey muttered.

“You’re annoying, but I’m not about to go to bed sweaty because of you,” Felix growled, lowering himself into the part of the large bath farthest away from the girl.

Felix and Lacey sat in awkward silence, avoiding the other’s eyes as they attempted to relax in the water. Eventually, however, Lacey couldn’t find it in herself to be in the same room with a nearly-naked Felix.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Lacey shouted as she got up and hurried to wrap her towel around her body.

“Stop shouting,” Felix snapped, directing a glare towards Lacey.

An odd noise of distress left the girl’s lips as she quickly walked past Felix to get to the sliding doors.

“H-hey, be caref-”

“Ahh!”

Lacey clenched her eyes shut and braced herself to fall on the hard floor, though she instead felt something firm against her body. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself cradled against Felix’s chest.

“You’re lucky I was here to catch you,” the young swordsman grumbled as he helped the girl get back onto her feet.

Lacey said nothing as she both freaked out and relished at the feel of Felix’s calloused hands on her bare skin.

Felix lingered close to Lacey for a bit, gazing at the girl thoughtfully for a bit before clicking his tongue in annoyance and turning his head away from her. “Be careful, Lacey. I’d hate for a competent training partner to go out of commission because she decided to be an idiot.”

Lacey pouted and punched the boy on the shoulder. “Whatever... I’ll see you tomorrow...”

The young swordsman turned back slightly to watch the girl leave. Once she was gone, Felix let out a long sigh as he settled into the large bath again. “Damn that girl... Why does she have to be so annoying and...”

Felix stopped himself.

No, he _definitely_ did not just think that she was as cute as a fumbling kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here's a drawing of how Lacey looks like during the War Phase of _Three Houses_.  
https://doublerainebow.tumblr.com/post/189024956324/this-is-my-fe3h-oc-lacey-alford-during-the


	33. Alternate First: Time (Azure Moon) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ couldn’t think of an appropriate song for this lol.
> 
> Takes place after _Alternate After: Reunion (Azure Moon)_.

It’s amazing how time just blurs, Lacey thought as she kisses Felix fiercely, hurrying to remove his clothes just as he hurries to remove hers as well.

One minute, Lacey vaguely remembered, the two were having a duel after reuniting for the first time in seven or eight years. The next minute, they’re in Felix’s personal bedroom chambers in Castle Fhirdiad, hurrying to get intimately reacquainted with the other.

A moan ripped out of Lacey’s throat as Felix thrust his length into her warm center.

“_Goddess_, I’ve been fantasizing about this day since Dimitri first commissioned the royal adornments from you,” the swordsman growled lowly into Lacey’s ear before pulling his hips back to roughly thrust into her again.

Lacey couldn’t say anything in reply as she could think of nothing but the man above her. The only responses she was capable of giving were whines and moans that punctuated the slapping noise of skin-on-skin contact.

Felix relished at the feeling of Lacey squeezing rhythmically around him. The way her eyes squeezed shut, her bruised lips enunciated every moan, and her breasts jiggled and swayed with every thrust drove the young Duke crazy.

The only thing going through his mind was how he was going to make her his.

“F-Felix, I’m coming,” Lacey managed to get out as she felt a tight, tingling sensation in her center.

Felix quickly adjusted their position, grabbing her legs and hoisting them over his shoulders. He then held her hips in place and continued to drive his length into her at a punishing pace.

The young Duke let out a few huffs as he also felt himself get closer and closer to his release, though he knew he had to help Lacey achieve hers first (Sylvain told him as much one time they went drinking together). With one hand, Felix reached for Lacey’s bud that rested above the place where the two were joined together and began to fiddle with it, tenderly pinching and rubbing it between his calloused fingers.

A sound of distress and pleasure ripped out of Lacey’s throat, her back arching from the added sensual sensation. Felix leaned down to kiss the side of the young woman’s neck before biting it.

Lacey screamed out Felix’s name as she spasmed erratically around him, the tension within her finally having snapped. The young Duke growled and soon began to chase his own release, biting down harder on Lacey’s neck.

Felix’s hips stuttered before releasing ribbons of cum inside Lacey, painting her insides white. When he pulled out of her, Felix watched as drops of cum oozed out of her opening.

Lacey let out a sigh as she brought her legs down from Felix’s shoulders and gazed over him with slight delirium, though a lazy smile reached her face.

“That was definitely something,” she croaked out teasingly, voice sore from excessive use.

Felix looked back to Lacey’s face, a blush rising up his body as he realized what they had done. “I hope you don’t mind...”

Lacey laughed hoarsely and tugged the swordsman down next to her. “Felix, if I did mind, you know that I would’ve resisted. Yet here I am, welcoming everything you give me.”

The young Duke sighed and hugged the woman to himself. “You’re right. Though, I hope you know that I don’t want this to be a one-time thing... nor do I want our relationship to be exclusively about sex...” He muttered, burying his face into her neck.

“Then what do you want, Felix?” Lacey asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

“I want you to stay by my side...”

Lacey chuckled. “What a way to ask someone you haven’t seen in years to marry you.”

Felix blushed. “I was planning to do things properly, but then after we dueled...”

“Yeah, I get it. I think that was the most intense duel we’ve had so far, but I’m looking forward to having more of those in the future with you,” Lacey said with a grin, kissing Felix on the cheek.

Felix gave the blacksmith a small smile. “I look forward to it as well.”


	34. Alternate First: Time (Verdant Wind) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ couldn’t think of an appropriate song for this lol.
> 
> Takes place some time after _Alternate After: Reconciliation (Verdant Wind)_.

Lacey sighed as she wiped away the sweat that was building upon her brow. “I can’t believe we were up in Faerghus for the winter, and now we’re down in Adrestia for the summer,” she whined. “Why couldn’t it have been the opposite?”

Felix said nothing as he simply took a swig of water from his canteen, too hot to even reply.

The humid Adrestian heat forced the duo to set up camp a lot earlier than they were accustomed to as the sweltering weather tired them and their horse out quickly.

The weather between the three Fódlan states was drastically different. Whilst Adrestia tended to be humid during the summer, Faerghus had relatively fair weather, and Leicester had dry heat with the occasional breeze.

Lacey pouted upon realizing she had run out of water from her own canteen. “I’m going to get some more water, Felix,” she said with a sigh. “I remember there being a lake nearby.”

Felix waved the mercenary off dismissively. “Bring Garland with you. He could you some water as well.”

Lacey nodded and tugged the horse along with her.

Though it took some navigating on her part, Lacey eventually reached the lake. Though it wasn’t large by any means, the lake was still a significant size, and definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Lacey led Garland over to the shore, allowing him to drink whilst she filled her canteen.

The water was nice and cool to the touch, and absolutely divine going down Lacey’s throat. She looked over at the lake thoughtfully.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick dip,” Lacey said to herself, proceeding to remove her clothes until she was left in her underwear. She then folded her clothes and placed them in a small bag hanging off of Garland’s saddle.

Lacey shivered in delight as she stepped foot into the lake. “This has got to be one of the best ideas I’ve had so far,” she moaned out, relaxing into the water.

Garland also seemed to have a similar idea as he slowly stepped deeper into the water, stopping once it hit his knees.

A ways off, Felix was wondering where his partner had gone.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Felix got up onto his feet and began to search around for Lacey.

Whilst trudging around, Felix heard some water splashing and Lacey laughing.

Rolling his eyes, the swordsman headed in the direction of the noises, though he was unprepared for the sight he was going to see.

Lacey was standing in the lake, water dripping down her skin as she poured water onto Garland’s head.

Felix felt himself get hotter the longer he stared at the woman. The way she moved around and bent over stoked a flame within Felix, and he acutely became aware of something he had forgotten about.

His feelings for Lacey.

Lacey turned upon feeling another’s presence with her and noticed Felix staring intently at her. Surprised, she let out a distressed squeak and hid behind Garland, who snorted boredly.

“Felix! Wh-what are you doing here?” She asked.

Felix averted his gaze from the woman. “You took too long, so I decided to check up on you...”

“O-oh...”

The two stood awkwardly in silence. Garland, having enough of his humans, decided to move away from them.

“H-hey!” Lacey protested as she tried to follow after the horse, though she was stopped by Felix pulling her close and kissing her intensely.

Lacey moaned from the contact and wrapped her arms around Felix’s neck to deepen the kiss.

When the couple parted, Felix placed his forehead against Lacey’s and pulled her hips towards his.

“_Goddess_,” he breathed out, eyes closed, “that felt good...”

Lacey chuckled. “I’ll make you feel even better,” she teased.

Felix felt himself twitch at the implication. He opened his eyes to reveal darkened orbs. “Is that a promise?” He asked huskily.

“Only if you want it to be.”

And with that, Felix hoisted Lacey up, securing her legs around his waist, and quickly made his way back to camp. He then pushed Lacey down onto the bedroll and immediately attacked her lips.

Lacey reached up to undo Felix’s hair, allowing it to fall around his face and shoulders and gave it a light tug. The swordsman growled and forced the woman’s chest binding off to grab her breast in retaliation. Lacey let out a cry of pain and pleasure, legs flailing upward and back arching as Felix rutted his hard-on against her hot core. The swordsman then moved down from the female mercenary’s lips to her neck, giving it a good bite.

“Felix, please,” Lacey moaned out, clawing at Felix’s fully clothed body.

Felix narrowed his eyes at the woman in annoyance. “Do it yourself,” he growled, pulling away from her.

Lacey shakily nodded her head and worked to undo all the belts and buckles and remove every article of clothing from Felix’s body. Felix watched in slight amusement and pleasure, admiring the way Lacey’s breasts jiggled with every move and how her panties, still very damp from her dip in the lake, clung to her hips. He reached for the woman’s underwear and pulled it down, revealing her moistened slit. The female mercenary let out a shaky breath as she felt Felix’s finger rub gentle circles against her clit, though she continued to diligently remove the dark-haired man’s clothing until he was only left in his smallclothes.

A delirious blush made its way up Lacey’s face as she admired the way Felix’s length strained under the cloth and watched hypnotized at the way it bobbed up and down when she finally freed it from its confines.

Felix pushed Lacey back down, kissing her as he fingered her harshly, relishing in her moans and the squelching sounds her canal would make as he pistoned his fingers into her.

Finally deciding she had enough, Felix lined his length up against Lacey’s core and pushed in, groaning from her tightness. Lacey squirmed in pleasure underneath the swordsman, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Goddess,” Felix growled upon bottoming out inside her. He then pulled back to thrust roughly into her.

Lacey cried out, pulling herself closer to the man.

Immediately, Felix started a punishing pace, leaning down to nip at the woman’s neck every so often and pinch at her clit. Lacey struggled to catch her breath as Felix’s thrusts knocked it out of her.

Upon pinching her clit harder than he had intended to, Lacey let out a strangled moan as she felt something within her snap. Felix himself let out a choked groan as he felt Lacey clamp down on his length, milking him until he spurted streams of cum into her wet canal.

The swordsman panted as he slowly came down his high and looked down at Lacey. Her hair messy, lips bruised, neck littered with bite marks, and chest heaving, though she smiled deliriously at him.

“Are you okay?” Felix asked gently as he moved some hair out of the woman’s face and pulled out of her gently.

“I’m fine,” she cooed.

Felix looked around for a spare cloth, wetted it with his canteen, and began to gently clean Lacey and himself. Upon finishing, he laid down next to the woman, basking in the afterglow of their passionate embrace.

“I still have yet to answer your question from a while back,” Felix said.

Lacey raised a brow. “Oh? And what was my question?”

Felix glared half-heartedly at the woman. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Lacey chuckled. “The one about whether you feel the same way I do about you, right?”

Felix nodded. “My answer is that I do feel the same... I love you, Lacey...”

Lacey smiled, snuggling herself closer to the swordsman. “I love you too, Felix. Always have since our days in the Academy.”

The swordsman turned his gaze shyly away from the woman. “And... I hope that whenever we decide that our journey is over, you’ll stay by my side as my wife...”

Lacey kissed Felix tenderly. “Nothing would make me happier, Felix.”


End file.
